The pursuit of happiness
by Kagami No Miko
Summary: What happens when a boy with a fixed plan and the unwavering wish to be free from his father's shadow meets a bright girl living each and every day with a jovial attitude? Note: Sesshoumaru X Kagome ship
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost I must admit I've never written a fanfic of this nature and it has been a while since I've written anything in general. Still, I find this to be an interesting theme to write about and it'll do wonders to unrust the ol' writing gears.**

**With that out of the way I hope you enjoy this story and please, don't hesitate to leave a review, I'm new to this and I could use any and all criticism you might have to offer.**

Morning came just like any other day, waking up early to prepare everyone's meals would be a chore for anyone else but Sesshoumaru found peace in his tiny kitchen. It was those brief moments of solitude where he could play around with everyone's food before they woke up that gave him comfort and energy to start the day.

After the packed lunches were prepared he got dressed and left for school, but not before waking his father, otherwise the old man would just sleep through the day like a rock. Inuyasha however could sleep in for all he cared, it's not like him being late was anything new and their income was not dependent on his attendance.

The chilly air of an early winter morning gave the school a somber quiet feel that quite pleased the young man, in his mind it was just him and his books in that classroom. Until the bell rang and ruined his fantasy.

Homeroom began, classes came and went without poking his interest, it's not like he wasn't paying attention, he was just bored with how mundane they all felt.

Lunch rolled around and with it his brother came thundering in his classroom.

"Oy! Sesshoumaru! What the hell is this?!" Asked his younger brother, pointing to his boxed lunch.

"A free and nutritious meal, for my dear brother to keep up his strength. What else?" Replied Sesshoumaru in his patented monotone voice.

"No, you idiot, _this_!" He asked, pointing to the tiny green slices that mocked his otherwise flawless meal of hamburger patties and white rice.

"Pickles."

"Pickles! You know I hate pickles!"

"Your point?"

Inuyasha grumbled and mumbled under his brother's fixed stare until he finally caved in and stormed out of the room, munching on his detested pickles, leaving Sesshoumaru to enjoy the rest of his meal in the company of his book while his class stared in awe.

"It's amazing how he can get that delinquent to behave..." Some whispered.

"I hear he's an even madder dog in street fighting." Some commented.

"It's not surprising, their father was one of the biggest thugs in the district, must run in the family."

Sesshoumaru stood up after this last remark making the whole class flinch, he walked up to the trash, threw out his napkin, sat back down and resumed his good reading. His classmates finally remembered to breathe at that point.

Afternoon classes rolled in and rolled out with the same effect on Sesshoumaru, until the bell rang again, signaling his freedom. Finally he could take refuge in his fortress of solitude, his tiny club room.

It was an old school broom closet that he had refurnished with a comfy reading chair, a small table and a big book shelf with some reading material that poked his interest. At long last came the best part of the day, where he could just sit in his chair and read until it was time to head home and prepare dinner.

Suddenly a girl stormed in, slammed the door shut and hid behind his shelf.

"Please don't tell your brother that I'm in here!" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

Sesshoumaru was stunned, but before he could react, his brother slammed open the door.

"Sesshoumaru! Have you seen Kagome around?!"

"Who?"

"My friend! Black wavy hair, blue eyes, nice legs. I thought I heard her coming around here..."

Sesshoumaru quietly glanced at the girl meekly hiding in the corner behind the shelf, directly in front of the door, she couldn't be seen from that angle. She frantically shook her head sideways as to signal her desperation.

"No, I have not. Why are you this desperate to find her? Has she wronged you? Don't tell me you've succumbed to hitting women."

"As if! The old man would beat my ass with the iron bat if I ever did something like that! We're playing hide and seek and she has a strong set of legs that one..."

"I can't help but notice your fixation with her legs, dear brother."

"Shut up!"

But before Inuyasha could come up with a retort the young woman could not contain her snicker from Sesshoumaru's quip.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha inquired, stepping into the room.

Sesshoumaru once again glanced over at the girl in the corner, her palms now joined in prayer, begging him to help her in that situation.

"That was me." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"What?"

"Yes. I was practicing... ventriloquism." Said Sesshoumaru with reluctant honesty.

"You've gotta be kidding me." His brother wasn't buying any of that.

"Dear brother, you wound me. You doubt your elder sibling?"

"Considering how you call me 'dear brother' with that sarcastic inflection. Yes. Very much so."

Sesshoumaru sneakily glanced once again to the girl in the corner signaling for her cooperation. He picked up his book sideways and started flapping it, like his own hard cover puppet. Immediately after the girl spoke in a husky voice:

"I am _Bookoumaru_, the great lord of books. Heed my words or I shall curse your every meal with pickles as far as the eye can see!"

Sesshoumaru was fighting the urge to blush at the ridiculousness of the situation with every fiber of his being. Why the hell was he even helping that woman? But oddly enough that seemed to do the trick. Inuyasha was cringing at his brother's weak attempt at ventriloquism, so he simply looked down, looked back at his brother, gave him a meekly encouraging 'you keep working on that' look, quietly shut the door and walked away.

When the coast was clear the girl jumped from her hiding and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you so much!"

But to her surprise he simply slammed her head with the corner of his book.

"You buffoon! You mind explaining to me what the hell just happened?!" He asked, trying to sound more infuriated than he actually was.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" She winced, trying to rub the pain in her head away. "Well, me and your brother play hide and seek around the whole school..."

"Why?"

"... Because it's fun?" The girl was honestly confused at the simplicity of the question. Why else would anyone play hide and seek? Or anything for that matter.

"You two are both in high school, you should stop acting like such kids."

"Geez Sesshoumaru, you sound like an old man."

Sesshoumaru flinched at her accusation before swiftly changing the subject, he had nothing to refute her accusation.

"You know my name but I don't think we have been introduced."

"Of course I know your name, you're Inuyasha's brother. You two are famous in this school, the Taisho siblings."

Once again Sesshoumaru cursed the epic story his father had left behind. No matter how hard he tried he could not escape the old man's legacy. She too would judge him as a delinquent and just leave as to not associate herself with such a ruffian.

"I'm Kagome." She continued. "I'm in the same class as your brother, a pleasure to finally meet you."

Or maybe not.

"Likewise." Even if she was a rambunctious girl, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but reciprocate the courtesy, it was in his nature.

An uncomfortable silence set in the room before Sesshoumaru decided to break it.

"So, you're not leaving?"

"Nope." She immediately replied.

"Why not?"

"Because your brother is still out there! No way am I losing this game!"

"What's at stake for you two to be so fired up about this?"

"Pride." She replied with manly determination oozing from her face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the silliness of it all.

"Pick a book if you'd like, just don't disturb me." He sounded callous, but that's as close as being gentle he ever got.

Kagome rummaged around his shelf until finally settling for a dusty old copy of _Moby dick._

_"_Melville? Really?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help his snarky comment. He had read that book so many times he found it overrated, not that the simpleton would understand. Kids these days only ever see the movie adaptation, so authors are left to be forgotten. To his surprise the simpleton talked back.

"Say what you will about the man, but I like this sailor. Men who always stand still are boring anyway."

"Ahab?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, Melville. A bookworm like you should know he based his work on his journeys as a sailor, right?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his surprise under his usual stoic face, this girl wasn't just a big child that ran around like his brother, she knew her literature. For once in a very long time Sesshoumaru was intrigued in something other than written information.

"Impressive." He said. To which she politely smiled and quietly sat down on the floor, slowly flipping through the pages.

Oddly enough time flew by faster than usual. It was strange since Sesshoumaru didn't do anything particularly different, he simply had the girl's quiet company, they didn't even talk besides exchanging pleased grunts and sighs from their respective reading, occasionally glancing at each other. Eventually Sesshoumaru stood up and packed his book.

"Leaving already?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes. It's getting late and I have important matters to attend."

"Some sort of study committee for the nerds?" She jokingly asked.

"No. Cooking dinner." He replied in his usual monotone.

Kagome burst out laughing at the thought of the cool and collected Sesshoumaru wearing an apron and preparing meals.

"You laugh, but I'm sure you've seen Inuyasha's meals. They are the product of my cooking skills." He admitted in a smug variant of his monotone voice.

Kagome kept laughing.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched, but he kept his cool.

"Hey, can I borrow this?" She asked with a big grin from ear to ear. "Haven't read this book in a while and I quite enjoyed doing so."

Sesshoumaru complied, ignoring the tiny flutter he felt in his gut at the sight of her smile.

"Thanks! I should be done with this by tomorrow, meet you here then?"

"As you wish." He accepted. "Good luck on your game of hide and seek."

"Oh crap! We're still playing!" And with that Kagome ran away in search of a new hiding place.

Later that night, as he was preparing the family meal, Sesshoumaru couldn't help recalling today's events which left a tiny smirk on his face that caught his father's attention.

"Anything good happen today?" Touga asked, beer in hand.

"Nothing much." Sesshoumaru answered, trying to kill off the smile on his betraying lips.

Touga knew his son was lying, but he wouldn't call him on it when Sesshoumaru was still holding the frying pot with piping hot oil inside. He didn't want to risk burning hot croquettes to the face, so he just quietly sipped his beer and enjoyed his son's happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

A new morning, a new day. The usual events were supposed to unfold like any other time, yet for some reason Sesshoumaru was in a surprisingly good mood. Could he actually be looking forward to his day?

At school nothing changed, Inuyasha stormed in his classroom again, this time complaining about onions.

"Sesshoumaru!" He shouted.

"Yes?" Replied his older brother, eyes fixated on his book.

"Onions man! They're so pungent! And they prickle my nose!"

"And here I thought you had grown into a big boy that could eat his veggies. Of course judging by yesterday's reaction to those dastardly pickles, I guess it's wrong of me to expect any actual growth from you, brother."

The rest of the classroom tried to pretend they weren't listening in on their conversation, but even if Inuyasha didn't make such a grand scene they would still eavesdrop, after all they were the Taisho brothers. If one of them decided to snap and rampage through the classroom all hell would break loose.

"If you don't like my meals, just cook your own." Proposed Sesshoumaru, still looking at his book.

"You know the old man doesn't allow me in the kitchen!"

"Correction: The fire department doesn't allow you in the kitchen, me and father are simply willing to oblige. And on that note, I believe you're stuck with whatever I graciously prepare for you."

"Come on Sesshoumaru! Look at this!" Inuyasha begged, presenting his boxed lunch.

Sesshoumaru looked at his work, back at his brother and finally turned to his classmates who snuck peaks at the two before admitting:

"I _may_ have been somewhat overzealous with the onions today..."

"Yeah, because _you_ like 'em!"

"Don't interrupt me." Sesshoumaru demanded, staring his brother down from his low seat. "I will take some off your hands, but you should learn to appreciate all types of food. A healthy body and mind start with healthy meals."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind,_ mom!"_ Sneared Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru quietly kicked him in the chins while staring back at his book.

"Now leave."

"Keh! You're always so cut and dry!" Complained Inuyasha, but as he was exiting the classroom he blushed. "But thanks for listening to my request..."

Sesshoumaru just kept reading his book without saying a word.

Classes seemed to go on forever that day, but when they finally did end Sesshoumaru went to his tiny club room with an unprecedented rush. He tried reading some books but for some reason the words refused to stick in his head. Time started to drag again, he began to get restless, suddenly all that silence in his room was bothering him. But then, just as he was about to get up and leave his door slammed open.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! You here?" Asked Kagome with a bright grin.

"Oh, Kagome. You're here." He noted with forced disinterest.

"Wow, your brother was right. You really are a giant killjoy. Anyway, here's your book. Man! That was a good read!"

"I still don't see why you're so enamored with this work. It's slow paced and the concept has been beaten to death ever since." He pointed.

"And here I thought such a refined reader as yourself wouldn't mind a story that takes time fleshing out it's characters. But you're right, the concept has been overused since the story got popular, still that shouldn't detract from it's own merits. Don't let the fanbase ruin something that was originally good."

"... Didn't figure you for such a bookworm." Sesshoumaru affirmed with a pleased smile on his face.

"Shut up! You started this!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, the closest he ever got to outright laughter.

"What's so funny? You're a bookworm too! Even more so than me." Accused Kagome.

"Maybe so, that still doesn't make you any less of a book nerd."

It was strange, could Sesshoumaru be flirting? Kagome certainly didn't act like the knowledgeable book enthusiast she was presenting herself as at that point and that intrigued the young man. He decided to push further to know more about this girl.

"So, whaling stories aside, what do you usually read?" He asked.

"Honestly, that's a bit hard to answer since I just pick whatever interests me at the time. I never put much thought into it, I just read what I feel like reading."

Such a simple answer sparked an intense dialogue between the two, about authors, themes, characters and so on, it was a fun conversation that went on for a while, until finally Sesshoumaru offered her a reading recommendation, but to his dismay she refused.

"Sorry, I'm gonna meet up with some friends now. But thanks anyway, I'll come back for it some other time." She said.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to insist, he feared it might make him look weak.

"I see." He said.

"Well, this was fun. See ya!"

And with that Kagome left him. It was odd, Sesshoumaru was certainly glad she presented him with such an enjoyable moment, yet he didn't feel happy. Instead there was this bittersweet sensation slowly boiling in his gut. He tried to drown it under some soothing reading, but once again the damn books refused to distract him. The club room, his own personal safe haven, felt cramped for the first time, it was a tiny cage weighing on him. It wasn't anything critical, it was just discomforting. Sesshoumaru decided to leave early that day since something was clearly off, maybe he was getting sick or something.

Upon exiting the school gates he couldn't help but overhear his brother's familiar lament.

"Hey... Hojo... Nice seeing you here..." Said Inuyasha.

"Greetings guys! Boy oh boy, today sure was a fun day, huh fellas?" Asked the unbearably bright teenager. "Professor Shishinki sure tore you a new one for being late, huh Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Yes he did. I remember, I was there." Inuyasha's voice was revealing his disdain for Hojo with every passing word.

"Hahahaha!" Hojo laughed. "You sure are funny, huh?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched. So did his fist but Kagome stopped that one.

"Funny running into you here, Hojo." Said Kagome.

"Yeah Kagome, it's almost like fate." Affirmed Hojo with a glint in his eye. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing much..." Said Inuyasha, hoping the guy would just leave his group alone.

"We're going bowling." Intervened Miroku with a devilish smirk on hi face.

"Miroku, you no good Judas! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Whispered Inuyasha to his dark haired friend.

"Sango can't join us today, this way we can have two teams of two. Besides, I know how much you love our good friend Hojo." Teased Miroku.

"You bastard! You hate him as much as I do!"

"True, but it's always a blast seeing you two interact. Hojo really likes you after all."

"We both know that's a lie!"

"Indeed, but it's entertaining as hell."

"Keh!" Grunted Inuyasha, it was pointless to argue with Miroku.

"So you guys are going bowling, huh? Boy oh boy that sure is my favorite sport!" Continued Hojo, completely ignoring Inuyasha's side chat with Miroku. "Can I join you guys?"

Inuyasha's whole body flinched. Even Kagome who usually handled these situations with a certain level of politeness found herself at a loss for words.

"Well Hojo, the thing is..." She said, glancing everywhere to spot something that could save her until her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru who was pretending to read a book while listening in on the whole conversation. "We already promised we'd take Sesshoumaru. Sorry!"

"Wait, what?" Said Inuyasha.

"Wait, what?" Said Miroku.

"Wait, what?" Thought Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, bugger... Well, I wouldn't want to bother you guys then. Rain check!" He said with a big smile on his face before heading off. Once he passed by Sesshoumaru he stared him down with an unprecedented glare and said. "Have fun."

Sesshoumaru instinctively stared back and Hojo casually hastened his pace.

"Oi, Kagome, what the hell?! He's coming with us?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh please, you two live together, you can put up with it for a while longer. Would you rather enjoy some quality time dealing with Hojo?" Said Kagome. Inuyasha mumbled and fumbled but couldn't come up with any decent retort. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She turned back to Sesshoumaru and said "Sorry for dragging you into this mess. I'm sure you have better things to do, but please, could you just accompany us to the game center? We really don't feel like putting up with Hojo right now... He can be a handful sometimes."

"And that's putting it gently. Hi, I'm Miroku, a pleasure to meet you." Miroku introduced himself, his hand reaching for a handshake that Sesshoumaru disinterestedly, but courteously, responded to.

"Yeah, but you wanted him to stay, you prick." Intervened Inuyasha.

"Guilty as charged. But Sango isn't here and I wanted to shake things up a bit, no offense to you my good friends, but things get a bit too dull for my tastes without her around."

"All she does is smack you around whenever you do something you shouldn't have even thought about in the first place, you weirdo!"

"I know. And I love it."

Everyone looked at Miroku like he was some sort of sex deviant, even Sesshoumaru coulnd't hide a certain level of disgust under his stoic face.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Miroku defended himself. "As a man I enjoy seeing all the possible expressions a beautiful lady will make in different scenarios, the different ways she'll react. There's an unique beauty to all of them!"

"And yet they all show the same combination of fear, anger and disgust." Pointed Inuyasha.

"The fact that you can't spot their subtle differences just shows how immature you are, my friend." Said Miroku with smug confidence.

"Says the bastard that still flips skirts even though he's already in high school!"

"Skirt flipping is a millennial art, practiced since the early roman days! In fact, some believe that's how they greeted each other."

The two were diverging into another one of their little arguments again so Sesshoumaru simply turned to Kagome and said:

"I do not mind. Sitting around reading books all day can get boring at times. Different means of entertainment are also important for a healthy body and mind."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru! You can even leave early if you'd like, we really just needed you to ward off Hojo." Those brutally honest words cut him deep to his surprise. She probably didn't utter them with any ill intentions, Sesshoumaru was well aware of that, yet he couldn't help considering the possibility. He decided to ignore it for now, which later proved to be the right choice since he certainly enjoyed himself. The teams were made up of him and Kagome versus Inuyasha and Miroku. Although he had never tried bowling before, he picked up the pace rather fast, after all, it was a game with a fairly simple premise. The fact that Miroku and Inuyasha were constantly bickering over the most trivial things certainly gave Sesshoumaru's team the upper hand and when the evening finally came to a close Inuyasha still hadn't tasted a single win.

"Damn it Miroku, you suck!" Complained Inuyasha.

"Excuse me? You weren't that much better."

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't distracted by every passing skirt, you lecher!"

"I'm sorry, but does that make me the better player? I was clearly at a disadvantage, all these beautiful women were psyching me out. What's your excuse?"

"A crushing lack of talent." Intervened Sesshoumaru in his patented monotone voice.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, don't _you_ start!" Inuyasha was at a clear disadvantage in this argument.

"Yeah! Leave him alone. Inuyasha may suck, but damn it, does he put in effort! Even if it doesn't change the overall result." Said Kagome.

"That's right! Thanks Kagome! Even if it doesn't... Oi! Did you just make fun of me too, you bastard?!"

Kagome and Miroku burst out laughing, even Sesshoumaru revealed a pleased smile on his face. Today certainly was an interesting day.

After laughing a bit more at Inuyasha's expense, the group parted ways, leaving the two brothers to walk home together. The trip was made longer by the uncomfortable silence the two held, until Sesshoumaru decided to be the better man and break it:

"It certainly has been a while since we walked home together."

"Keh! Does that really change anything between us?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I suppose not."

"Damn right it doesn't. And don't forget, they are _my_ friends, so don't get overly chummy with them at _my_ expense! We only hung out with you today because we didn't feel like putting up with Hojo, that's it."

The nagging feeling was back, munching his thoughts in the back of his mind, smearing the fun times he had experienced today. He was indeed a last minute save, not a friend, that thought alone hurt him more than he was expecting. His tone got colder and his attitude turned darker, Sesshoumaru simply responded:

"I know. I noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

For once in his life Sesshoumaru felt like sleeping in, but unfortunately life doesn't go according to one's schedule so he had to get up, take care of his usual daily chores and go to school. He was in a foul mood that not even his morning ritual managed to quell.

Classes were downright infuriating that day, he never noticed how many dumb questions his classmates posed, so much so that Sesshoumaru was seriously considering calling in a sick day. He did not falter though, for that would be a step backward in his path and a step closer to his father's infamous legacy, something he actively tried to distance himself of.

Lunch hour came and Sesshoumaru just bolted out of his classroom, if he stayed as he was, next to those insufferable classmates of his something bad would happen. Unfortunately for him today refused to comply to his needs and before he was even two steps out of the room he was jumped by his brother:

"Sesshoumaru, great timing! What the hell is this on _my_ lunch?"

_ My_ lunch. _My _friends. _My,_ _my_, _mine. _There was something particularly aggravating at the sound of those words, even more accentuated coming from his brother's mouth.

"It's so weird." Continued Inuyasha. "Why do I always have to put up with strange stuff on _my_ food just because you like it? It's not fair, I shouldn't have to suffer at the hands of _my_ meals, hey could you do something about..."

"Enough!" Said Sesshoumaru as he slammed Inuyasha against the wall. "Now listen here you ungrateful little shit stain, I tried being nice, to meet you halfway, but you seem to be stuck in that delusional mind of yours where everyone in this world is programmed to tend to your every needs, from friends, to family, to even the teachers, which is why you're still dumb as bricks." Sesshoumaru felt like ranting on, get some stress off his chest, but people in the halls were starting to stare at them, phones in hand, some already recording their little show. He let go of his brother and said "Just... Don't bother me anymore."

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, still dazed from what just happened. It had been quite some time since he had seen such an openly enraged Sesshoumaru, yet that still didn't stop him from getting up and trying to punch him in the face.

"Hold it, you bastard!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nimbly turned, caught his brother's fist and swiftly twisted it in a circular motion against Inuyasha's body, forcing him to flip in the air and land on his back.

"I meant it." Said Sesshoumaru with freezing fire glaring from his eyes.

People started whispering their little gossip, how the older brother had finally shown his fangs, how he was just like any other Taisho. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore them, he clearly needed to calm his nerves. He wandered off to the roof to catch some air and found himself staring at the gray sky that matched his mood.

"Why did I act like that?" He wondered. After all, it wasn't anything new for him, Inuyasha always showed up at lunch to complain about his food, it was his daily habit, so why act that way? Why now? Was it because of what he had said yesterday? Yeah, that certainly aggravated Sesshoumaru, but for him to get physical? And in public no less. It made no sense, he was always calm and collected, always kept his emotions in check, only his idiot brother and father wore them on their sleeves.

"You know you won't get anywhere just looking at the sky all broody like that, right?" Said a familiar voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, he simply glanced over to that person and looked back at the sky.

"That's cold man, and here I thought we were friends."

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the sound of the word. _Friends_. He took a deep breath.

"We went bowling once. It hardly makes us friends." Said Sesshoumaru, the words heavy in his mouth. "Now leave me alone Miroku, lest you want to end up like my brother." He let out a deep sigh. "I _am_ the son of 'General Touga' after all..."

"I don't know who Captain Toga was, but you're looking a bit colder than usual. What's up?"

"_Touga._ Not Toga, he wasn't ancient roman wear."

"Hey, speaking of romans, did you know..."

"Don't start." Threatened Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry, sorry. You were saying?" Asked Miroku with an apologetic grin.

"Never mind. Just leave me be."

"That won't do man, any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine. Now spill it, what's bothering you?"

"We're not_ friends."_

"Yes we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we are _not_."

Miroku paused for a brief moment before resuming with:

"Yes, we are."

Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Just because we went bowling, just because we shared some interesting conversations about literature, just because we both sat down while reading some books in quiet, does _not_ mean we're friends!"

"Wait, we never..." Suddenly Miroku's face lit up with a sharp grin. "This isn't about _us_, it's about you and Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru had nothing to refute him so he simply walked away.

"Oy, Oy, wait up!" Miroku grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulder. "I don't know exactly what happened for you to be acting like this, but running away and keeping to yourself won't solve anything. If there's something about you and Kagome that's bothering you then talk to her, she'll listen. It's unmanly to just sit around and sulk all day, you know?"

And with that Miroku let go of Sesshoumaru. The curious bastard was right, the displeasing feeling he nurtured in his gut stemmed from that girl, but why? How could that happy go lucky woman get to him like that? And how come his brother's childish words had wounded him as much? He thought back to yesterday's events, where the discomfort started to set. He was definitely pleased with the invite to go bowling with her, even if he refused to admit it to himself, but there was an ominous nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Had Hojo not been there, would he still be invited? Certainly not, he was a last minute save and nothing more, if Kagome really wanted to invite him she would have done so back in the club room, not at the last minute and under pressure. That alone didn't sit well with him, but it wasn't the only problem. The notion of him just being a surrogate was later reinforced when Kagome flat out admitted they only needed him to ward off that beta-male Hojo and completely settled in when his brother threw those facts in his face. By themselves they were nothing more than tiny little transgressions, easily ignored, but the little issues pile up into bigger problems until eventually one is crushed under their heavy weight. But what baffled Sesshoumaru the most was the root of his problem, the girl. He had only met her a couple of days ago and already he was stuck in a turmoil of emotions, clearly the most logical conclusion was to cut ties with her. It was not normal for him to feel this upset over someone he had just met and Sesshoumaru was having none of her devil woman trickery. As he was walking off the roof Sesshoumaru gets jumped by the very girl he was trying to avoid.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sesshoumaru just stood there, hiding the fact that he didn't know what to say under his stoic expression.

"I heard you roughed up Inuyasha..." She said. There we go, she's gonna bash him, call him a brute for hurting her _friend._ He's no better than his renegade father, same shit in a different can, or so thought Sesshoumaru. "So, what did Inuyasha do? Man, that guy can be quite the pain sometimes... Was it the vegetables thing? Yeah, it was getting kind of old, even I was getting mad at his constant whining."

Suddenly an unimaginable weight was lifted off his chest. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, she wasn't jumping to conclusions, she was actually waiting to listen to _his _side of the story. And then it made sense. He knew why her words had such an effect on him, she was the first in a very long time to look him in the eyes, to look at him for who he _is _and not what his father did, what his brother didn't do or what the rumors said.

"Goddamn devil woman..." Whispered Sesshoumaru with a slight grin, he couldn't help laughing at the situation, how silly of him to get so worked up over something so trivial as his brother's petty words. True, he was still hurt from her callous comment, but he decided to discard it as something said in the heat of the moment, he wasn't gonna let that slip of the tongue smudge his mind, so what if he was just needed as a ward off? He still had fun that day and so did they and that's all that mattered at that point.

"Yes, I tried reasoning with him many times, even going as far as compromising with him, but the boy refuses to listen so I had to get a little rough with him. Not my proudest moment, I admit, but it was necessary for him to grow up." Answered Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, I see." Affirmed Kagome with a pleased smile. "Good! I feared you might be upset or something, wouldn't want to see any of my friends sad."

And just like that the dreaded word didn't sting as much, in fact it was quite the opposite, it soothed his wounded pride.

"Oh hey Miroku, didn't know you were here." Greeted Kagome.

"Yes, I was admiring the view from up high, it calms my soul." Said Miroku in a reflecting tone as he hid away a pair of binoculars.

"Is that how kids these days call "peeping"?" Asked Kagome with a scowl on her face.

"Peeping?! Kagome, how dare you?! I thought you were my friend and yet here you are just throwing baseless accusations at me! Just like Sango. I do not have to put up with this, good day!" And as Miroku was passing by Sesshoumaru he said in a more serious tone, quiet enough for only him to hear "You shouldn't have lied to her."

"Only guilty people flee from the scene of the crime!" Shouted Kagome as Miroku was heading down the stairs.

"Innocent until proven otherwise! That's law 101!" Miroku shouted back.

Maybe Miroku was right, Sesshoumaru probably shouldn't have hidden the real reason for his distress from Kagome, but his pride wouldn't allow for him to open up about something like that, even he was taken aback by the whole situation, no way was he gonna admit that a girl he met fairly recently had that much of an impact on him. He simply had to steel his own resolve and bear with whatever might come his way, he managed to put up with whatever slanderous words were thrown at him all his life, certainly he could put up with Kagome's. Besides, his doubts were quelled and that's all that mattered to him at that point.

"So..." Started Sesshoumaru. "Did you notice his binoculars?"

"I knew it! I gotta tell Sango about this."

The two stood there for a while as Kagome texted her friend, when she was done she said:

"Man it's chilly up here! Wanna go inside?"

Sesshoumaru complied. Inside she resumed talking.

"Hey, can I still take you up on that reading recommendation?"

"You can." Replied Sesshoumaru, it felt good to be back in his old mood.

"Great! I'll come pick it up after club activities then."

"You mean more fooling around with my idiot brother?" Asked Sessoumaru with a slightly irked inflection.

"No! _Actual _club activities! I'm in the archery club, you know?"

"I see."

"By the way, what kind of club are you in? It's a fairly tiny club room you guys have so I'm sure it must get cramped." Asked Kagome.

"It doesn't. I'm the only member of the Advanced Literature and Interesting Essays club."

"Wait, how did you get a club room then? In fact, how did you get approval for a club with only one member?!"

Sesshoumaru glanced over to her with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"I have my ways." He said.

"You tricky bastard!" Exclaimed Kagome. "Wait... Advanced Literature and Interesting Essays club... You're telling me your club is A. L.I.E.?"

Sesshoumaru did not confirm nor deny but Kagome understood so she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing, nothing, I just find it cute that even the stoic Sesshoumaru has a cheeky sense of humor."

And there it was again, her devil woman trickery was making his gut all fluttery, it was an odd sensation to say the least, but Sessoumaru wasn't necessarily bothered by it.

After a brief chat the two parted ways into their respective classrooms under the promise to meet up at Sesshoumaru's club room later that evening.

Classes finally came to a close so Sesshoumaru was waiting for Kagome at the club room when a sudden visitor got in and slammed the door shut.

"You gotta hide me man!" Begged Miroku.

"Get behind the shelf." Instructed Sesshoumaru, eyes fixed on his book. He was getting a strong sense of _deja vu_ from the situation. "So, what happened to you?" He asked, still immersed in his reading.

"Sango found out I was peeping at lunch. Kagome must have told her!"

There it was again, just like at lunch hour. For a perverted idiot that guy sure had a way with deduction, so Sesshoumaru decided to find out more about it.

"How did you know I was referring to Kagome when I... Lost my temper with you today?" He asked.

"Oh that was easy. Kagome wouldn't shut up about how she made a reading friend a couple of days ago, so when you said that I was really just putting 2 and 2 together, honestly."

Sesshoumaru was surprisingly pleased with the notion of Kagome talking about him to her friends, he dismissed it as his usual pride, but there were clearly other feelings at work there. He felt like inquiring the perceptive young man a little more but he suddenly went pale for a moment and whispered:

"She's here..."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was talking about but all of a sudden the door opened gently and an elegant young lady came through.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sango." She introduced herself. "I hate to bother you, but have you perhaps seen a rambunctious young man around these parts? He has dark hair and wears it in a tiny pony tail."

Sesshoumaru was quite surprised at the sight of this girl, she seemed so meek and quiet. So respectful. How could a girl like this hang out with a ragtag group of idiots, perverts and devil women? He glanced over to Miroku who was begging for his cooperation much like Kagome was when they first met, so he said:

"Yeah he's over here, behind the shelf."

"Sesshoumaru, why?!" Cried Miroku.

"Peeping gets you a beating, as they say."

And just like that the room went cold.

"Yes. Good phrase, I should use that more often." Said Sango in what can only be described as a monstrous tone. "Peeping _does_ get you a beating, now come on Miroku. Man up and come get yours."

"No Sango, have mercy, please!" Begged the crying pervert in the corner.

Sesshoumaru couldn't distract himself from the horror show that was happening in his tiny room, he was honestly surprised someone other than old lady Kaede took that phrase literally. The difference in attitude that girl displayed was astonishing, she could very well be the most deranged person in Kagome's group...

When Kagome was finally free from her club activities she went straight to Sesshoumaru's club, just in time to see Sango drag Miroku by the ear.

"Mercy, _bellla donna_, mercy!" Implored Miroku as he tried to rub the pain away from his swollen head bump.

"Speaking Italian will get you nowhere." Said Sango in a monotone voice as she twisted his ear harder.

"Speaking of Italian, did you know that romans..." Started Miroku, but before he could finish Sango twisted even harder. "Oh God, it's like your fingers run on power hydraulics! Save me Captain Toga!"

Kagome wasn't surprised at the event, but when she got inside she saw a slightly disturbed Sesshoumaru.

"You have strange friends." He said.

"I know, and I love them!" She gleefully replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks had passed since Sesshoumaru met Kagome and only now was he getting used to the shift in his daily routine. He no longer ate lunch by himself, now he'd meet her group on the roof or in the courtyard which facilitated Inuyasha's complaints about his lunch, without necessarily changing the overall outcome, Sesshoumaru was a very strict cook, if he made it, you ate it. He no longer had time to enjoy some books while eating but that was fine, that way he had more to read during club activities which were now partially spent in the company of Kagome which brought him a certain level of joy. It was fun sharing a hobby with someone else and it had been a very long time since something like that happened to Sesshoumaru, since all his father ever read were kinky magazines and betting books while his brother was completely foreign to the concept of reading material all together, only _nerds_ would indulge in such a boring habit.

From time to time, Miroku and the rest would pay them a visit, but the room was somewhat cramped with all five of them in it along with the heavy bookshelf Sesshoumaru owned so they never stayed for very long. Miroku certainly didn't mind spending that time squeezed tight close to Sango, the tiny room provided the perfect opportunity to cup a feel without getting too much of a beating since it also restricted her movements, but that never stopped her from getting her due payback once they were outside.

One day, as Miroku was running away from Sango for touching her butt:

"Get back here, you bastard!" Screamed Sango as she chased the pervert down the hall.

"You'll never take me alive!" Shouted Miroku, trying to hide the fear under fake confidence. He didn't make it far.

"I noticed that my idiot brother isn't here today, it's the third time this week." Said Sesshoumaru as he turned to Kagome. "Did he finally succumb to his fear of books?"

"No, at least, I don't think so." She replied. "He has been acting strange lately, after class he just leaves without telling anyone where he goes. It's weird."

"Oh that." Said Sango by the door while dragging Miroku on the floor by his shirt collar. "He's spending his afternoons at the park with the kids. My brother told me so."

"Wait, you knew and didn't tell us?! I'm hurt Sango..." Complained Kagome with a pout.

"Oh, honey, don't be upset, I didn't tell anyone! It just never came up." Explained Sango.

"I knew about it!" Exclaimed Miroku, still in Sango's clutch.

"You be quiet!" She threatened. "Listen, at first my brother told me about how Inuyasha spent an afternoon with them to pass the time. Nothing serious, so I decided to stay silent, you know how proud Inuyasha is, he'd be crushed if we knew he spent a whole afternoon playing with _kids_."

"As if we'd make fun of him for associating with those of the same age group." Sneered Sesshoumaru.

"You be quiet too!" Sango threatened again, she was clearly not one to be messed with. "Anyway, it seems he started to hang out with them more for some reason and my brother is actually quite happy, is it really our place to judge?"

"Yes." Affirmed Kagome.

"Yes." Affirmed Miroku.

"I don't care." Affirmed Sesshoumaru as he flipped a page on his book.

"You guys are bad friends." Said Sango with a somewhat saddened inflection.

"No, bad friends keep secrets from their friends, _Sango_!" Pointed Kagome, she wasn't gonna let that one go anytime soon.

"Fine, fine, you're such a grudge holder Kagome. So, what do you want to do? Confront him about it tomorrow?" Proposed Sango.

"We could do that, yes. Or..." Started Miroku.

"Or we could _stalk_ him. Today!" Said Kagome.

"You guys have some bad manners..." Complained Sango, still holding poor Miroku by his shirt. Kagome looked at Sango with puppy dog eyes until she finally gave in. "Fine, fine, we can go. But we have to be discrete!"

"Sango, please, I'm a natural master of disguise. People call me Mr. Subtle." Said Miroku as Sango finally let him go.

"Miroku, you read porn in the library. How is that subtle?" Asked Sango.

"The best way to hide a tree is in a forest." Replied Miroku.

"You're an idiot." That was really all Sango could say to him at that point, common sense would get her nowhere. "So I assume we're going there now?" She asked.

"Yes! I'll get some scarves!" Said Kagome.

"I'll get some hats and sunglasses!" Said Miroku.

"I'll stay here." Said Sesshoumaru as he flipped another page on his book.

"Like hell you are, mister!" Said Kagome as she pulled Sesshoumaru by his arm. "We're going on an adventure!"

"We're stalking my brother as he plays with children, that's hardly an..." Started Sesshoumaru before Kagome interrupted him with:

"An adventure!"

At the park the gang decided to lay low, luckily for them Sango refused to let them wear their ridiculous excuse for disguises so they managed to blend in rather well with just their school uniforms. There were a few high schoolers like them coming back from the nearby karaoke, but the park was filled with mostly just children, and among them stood out a tall figure with long white hair, sporting his red gym clothes, playing soccer with a few boys.

"Oy, Kohaku, pass!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, completely immersed in the game.

The kids really did seem to enjoy the company of the teenager, so much so that the group was kind of surprised, they didn't expect to see the brash Inuyasha fit in with the children this well.

"It's amazing how they've just accepted him in. Your brother really has a knack for playing with kids." Said Kagome as she turned to Sesshoumaru, immersed in his reading. "Oh will you just put that thing down already and look at your brother having fun?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. It was an excellent cartwheel, he should join the gymnastics club." Replied Sesshoumaru, his eyes still fixed on his book.

"Man, you're no fun." Pointed Kagome with a saddened pout. And with this Sesshoumaru's chest seemed to tighten, again it must have been another one of her devil woman tricks, so he decided to put down his book for a while, not reading wouldn't kill him.

The gang stayed there for a while, but just looking at Inuyasha play with kids was getting boring, plus they were getting some unusual stares from passing by people, after all, it was strange to have young people just sitting in the park looking at kids play. So much so that Kagome couldn't take it anymore so she decided to buy some drinks to avoid suspicion, roping Sango along with her.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Asked Sango, a bit confused.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna be labeled a pervert. Now come!" Demanded Kagome.

"So you're just leaving me here with one of them?" Asked Sesshoumaru, perplexed at the thought of being left alone with the deviant Miroku. Who knew what that pervert could pull.

"Sesshoumaru, you wound my pride." Said Miroku in a serious tone. "You know I have no interest in children. Those ladies from across the park though, hello!" And just like that the serious tone didn't last long.

The girls left, but not before Sango clobbered Miroku in the head.

"You better behave!" She instructed.

"Yes ma'am! Have fun!" Miroku replied as he nursed his swollen head bump.

"Why do you keep antagonizing that woman? You fear her more than any of us." Asked Sesshoumaru when the two were finally left alone.

"Because it's fun. Plus it keeps her mind busy, even if I am hated." Said Miroku with a gentle smile on his face.

"You are a strange man." Pointed Sesshoumaru.

Miroku laughed, but suddenly Sesshoumaru's hand told him to keep quiet, something was going on.

"What is it?" Asked Miroku in a whisper.

"That man that just walked in, the old guy with the brown jacket." Pointed Sesshoumaru. "Look at his neck."

It was hard to tell from afar, but beneath his bulky clothes there were a pair of scaly horns peeking out. It didn't help that his long white hair was getting in the way, but only from about half of his head back. The rest was bald, accentuating his already large forehead. Maybe that's why the old man kept it that long, to make up for his balding front.

"A dragon tattoo?" Noted Miroku. "Yakuza?"

"Most likely. What the hell is a yakuza doing in a place like this?" Asked Sesshoumaru, but as he said it he noticed a girl with dark skin and white hair playing in the sand box flinch at the sight of the old man, who was quite big for his old age, she wasn't just startled by him, she knew the man.

"Sesshoumaru, we have trouble." Said Miroku as he pointed to Inuyasha, who had stopped playing with the kids and was now heading towards the hulking old man with a brazen attitude.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Asked Sesshoumaru with a slightly concerned inflection to his usual monotone voice.

"Hey old man, what are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha as he stood between the big yakuza and the little girl.

"I could ask you the same thing, young man." Said the old man, towering over Inuyasha. Compared to him he looked like a giant. "I'm here to pick up my granddaughter who seems to have forgotten her curfew, isn't that right Shiori?" He asked to the meek child hiding behind Inuyasha. She didn't say anything back to him so Inuyasha spoke up.

"She doesn't wanna go."

"Oh, kids these days. It's natural to want to stay and play with your friends, but come on Shiori, it's time to go home with grandpa." Said the old man with a smile on his face and ice in his eyes, reaching for his inner coat pocket, yet Inuyasha was not backing down.

"That moron!" Exclaimed Sesshoumaru as he dashed towards the playing field and kicked the soccer ball with all his might.

"Now listen here, old man!" Said Inuyasha. "Shiori is notgoin_fueeeh"_ Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence the soccer ball hit him square in the head, completely knocking him out cold. The old man looked at Inuyasha's body lying on the ground, his hand reached out of his pocket completely empty. He looked at Sesshoumaru, smiled and took his granddaughter by the hand.

"Now, Shiori, say goodbye to your friends." Instructed the old man in a bizarrely polite tone that did not match his looks at all. The girl turned to her friends with a blank expression and simply waved, her friends waved back without daring to look at the old man.

Inuyasha finally came to his senses, got up with a jump and said:

"Damn it, Kohaku! Who threw that?!"

The young boy pointed to Sesshoumaru without saying a word, while Sesshoumaru nonchalantly pointed back at him.

"So it was you, Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Said Inuyasha in a burning rage. "Imma plant my foot so far up your ass you're gonna..."

"I'm gonna what?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a frigid tone.

"You're gonna... Wish I didn't plant it so far up your ass..." Replied Inuyasha under a muffled breath.

"Man, that was weak." Commented Miroku as he walked in to join his friends. "What the hell were you thinking Inuyasha? Picking a fight with a yakuza?"

"I don't care what he is! He's a bastard and I'm gonna make him pay!" Replied Inuyasha.

"You mind elaborating on that?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"His name is Taigokumaru. And yes, he's a yakuza. Or at least was, by what Shiori has told me he doesn't seem to have time partake in any shady group activities." Said Inuyasha.

"Wow, didn't figure you for the detective type." Commented Miroku.

"Don't interrupt him, pervert." Affirmed Sesshoumaru. He was intrigued. "Explain yourself Inuyasha, this time start from the beginning if you don't mind."

"Ok, a couple of days ago I was wondering around town when I stumbled upon the kids playing in the park, they needed an extra member so they asked me and I said yes..."

"Yeah, I don't care about that, skip to Taigokumaru." Interrupted Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, but you said..." Started Inuyasha.

"Now." Glared Sesshoumaru.

"So after getting to know some of the kids here, I noticed that Shiori always kept to herself and left early, without ever mingling much with the other kids. One day I asked her why but she refused to answer, all she said was 'Grandpa doesn't like it when I get distracted.' I found that odd so I kept pushing. Eventually she opened up a little more and told me how her grandpa goes ballistic every time he's upset with her, I don't know many details but it doesn't sound good, she always left around this time so we never chatted up much.I brought her home once and that place did not look good, I wasn't even allowed past the gate."

"So you asked little Shiori to stay here today to draw out her grandfather, see who he is and what he does." Intervened Miroku to Sesshoumaru's surprise. The pervert really was an astute one.

"Yeah, I wanted to know who this bastard really was so I could give him a piece of my mind!" Said Inuyasha.

"Yes, and he would carve you like a Christmas turkey." Said Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha, completely perplexed. "In public?!"

"Did you not notice the meat cleaver he had in his coat? You were the closest to him. Father would be disappointed with you, brother." Replied Sesshoumaru. "From what you said, an overprotective grandfather such as himself would always act first and think later."

"Besides, an old yakuza like himself could probably get away with it, most of his witnesses would be children anyway. It's not hard to fool a judge with that." Pointed Miroku.

"Yeah, well... I probably would've been ok, ok?!" Replied Inuyasha with a flustered face.

"If you say so." Commented Sesshoumaru.

"Well, sparing Inuyasha from turning into a shish kebab aside, we have a problem." Pointed Miroku. "If Taigokumaru doesn't like it when his granddaughter 'gets distracted', how do you suppose he'd react when he found out she forgot her curfew?"

"He'd flip out!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. "I gotta go!"

"You will do no such thing, you idiot." Said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed his brother by the shoulder.

"Let go of me, you bastard! I'm the reason she was late today! It's my responsibility, I have to fix this!"

"Exactly, _you're _the reason for her distraction today. If he was willing to carve your ass in public what do you think he'll do to you in private?"

"I have to do _something_!"

"And you will. Call the authorities, report a case of domestic abuse and be done with it. It's foolish to just go to his place and get yourself killed under an idiotic macho bravado, this is the XXI century, not the feudal era."

"That's not what dad would've done!"

Sesshoumaru flinched at his brother's comment.

"And we are _not_ father. Now get to calling." He said in such a cold tone even Miroku got the chills.

Finally the girls came back with drinks and found the boys mingling with the children, except for Sesshoumaru who was sitting on a bench reading his book, occasionally glancing at the park like a protective mother hen.

"You guys blew our cover?!" Asked Kagome, somewhat disappointed with the prospect of ending her little detective game.

"Yeah, the kids needed an extra member to play, Inyuasha is a single person after all, so I decided to jump in since mr. Cold reader over there refuses to join in anything fun." Explained Miroku, hiding the whole incident with Taigokumaru. "Isn't that right Sesshoumaru?" He asked in a loud enough tone for him to hear but Sesshoumaru simply kept reading.

"I see... So why did Inuyasha start playing with the kids anyway?" Asked Kagome.

"Just look at him." Said Miroku as he pointed to Inuyasha wrestling with the kids in a patch of grass. "Does it really need an explanation?"

"I guess not." Affirmed Kagome as the gang let out a chuckle.

Later that night, after doing the dishes, Sesshoumaru walks into the living room as his father is sitting on the tatami, beer in hand and watching his show.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Asked sesshoumaru, it was strange for him to not be watching 'The Thunder Brothers' with his father, it was a childish over the top action series so of course it was one of their favorites.

"I don't know, he said he'd watch the rerun tomorrow afternoon and just left." Replied Touga as he sipped his beer.

"That moron. I told him to leave it to the authorities!" Said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed his phone and ran outside.

"If you pass by the store buy me some chips!" Asked Touga as his son shut the door.

Once outside, Sesshoumaru made a call to the only person that could help him.

"Why hello there! What can I do for you, friend?" Asked Miroku from the other side of the line, not even trying to hide his joy and excitement from getting a call from Sesshoumaru. He knew something interesting was coming his way.

"How good are you at finding people's addresses?" Asked Sesshoumaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter begins a couple of minutes before the end of the last one.**

As dinner was coming to a close Touga noticed his son hadn't chowed down his food like usual, so something must have been on his mind.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" He asked. "Don't tell me you don't like your brother's tempura anymore."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm just not hungry today." He replied in a sullen voice.

Sesshoumaru knew what was on his mind, but they had already notified the authorities, there was nothing left for them to do at that point so worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything. If only his brother could see that.

As Sesshoumaru was handling the dishes, the rest of the family sat down to watch 'The Thunder Brothers'. Inuyasha was fidgeting in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs, tapping his finger on the coffee table.

"What's the matter? You gotta go for a leak?" Asked his father in the most poetic of ways.

"No dad, I'm fine." He grumbled as he started tapping his foot.

"Good, then stop making such a racket over there, it's distracting." Said his father as he cracked open his can of beer. "Today is the day Hiten saves the girl and I'll woop your scrawny ass if you so much as sneeze during that part. You know how much your father enjoys a good heroic moment."

"Dad, Hiten _always_ saves the girl. He's the handsome one."

"No. Hiten always saves the girl cuz he's the _hero_, obviously. God, it's like you kids never listen to your father's teachings..."

For some reason that word got stuck in Inuyasha's head. _Hero_. And just like that he knew what he had to do to quell his uneasy feeling.

"You're right dad. I gotta go." He said with fierce determination.

"But what about The Thunder Brothers?" Asked his father in a somewhat childish tone.

"I'll watch the rerun tomorrow. If you spoil me I'll woop your lazy ass!" Said Inuyasha as he sneaked by the kitchen to avoid his brother. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him leave, luckily for him, his brother always listened to music as he did the dishes so even though stealth was never Inuyasha's strong suit he managed to sneak by his brother without any complications.

"Ha! You cheeky bastard! I'd like to see you try and beat this old dog!" Said Touga as he sipped some of his beer.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards Taigokumaru's place, escorting Shiori home that time certainly payed off, although he was definitely the type of guy to run around aimlessly in the neighborhood until miraculously stumbling upon his destination. Unlike his more rational brother, Inuyasha was the type of person who had to jump into the hole to truly know how deep it was, act first, think later.

When he got there he noticed a police car parked outside, but the house had the lights turned off and there were no cops in sight. The house was eerily tall, old and unkept, the walls had cracks, most windows were boarded shut and there were weeds up to his knees. The gate was locked so Inuyasha had to jump the fence, when he landed he swiftly dove into the weeds to hide himself as he heard the loud shriek from the front door cracking open, Sesshoumaru would freak out at such untidiness, this old man didn't even properly oil his door hinges. Taigokumaru came outside, alone, he locked the door behind him and drove off in the police car, something fishy was _definitely_ going on. Inuyasha circled the place as fast as he could to look for a way in when he stumbled across a tiny cellar window.

"This'll do." He said as he kicked the glass to open his way in.

The place didn't look any better from the inside, it was dark and damp and Inuyasha could swear he was hearing mice and roaches scuffling through the floor. The moist smell of rusted iron was gut wrenching, but Inuyasha sucked it up. As he wandered around in the dark, waiting for his eyes to get used to the lack of light, he tripped over a big lump on the ground. Upon closer inspection he noticed there were two of them, they must have been the cops that came to investigate their claim. Luckily they were just knocked unconscious, although their bodies were a bit damp weirdly enough.

"Ew, lazy sweaty cop juice..." Complained Inuyasha with a frown as he shook his hand clean of their warm moisture.

Their unconscious presence showed Taigokumaru was not a man to be taken lightly, nevertheless Inuyasha was not panicking.

"Ha! And those sissies thought he was gonna kill me at the park, the bastard didn't even have the balls to kill two cops in his own home. This just proves he's not all that tough." He said in a smug tone.

He tried waking them up but they refused to budge, they must have been drugged or something, no matter, once he got outside he'd once again call for help, this time with more proof. He managed to get up the stairs and force open the cellar door with his shoulder, he had already kicked his way in and who knew when that big bastard was coming back so all caution was thrown into the wind, he just had to get Shiori out of there and fast, simple. Once upstairs he managed to find a working light switch, although it was unreliably flickery.

"Well that's better than nothing." He thought to himself.

Now with a little bit of lighting he noticed how dirty his hands were and upon closer inspection he lost his composure. Blood? But there were no cuts or bruises in his hands, he checked. That could only mean... It came from the cops. Now Inuyasha was _really_ in a hurry, he had to get Shiori and call medical help for the poor guys knocked out in the basement.

"Oy, Shiori! You in here?! Answer me!" He shouted as he ran from room to room trying to find her.

It was strange, why wasn't she replying? Why wasn't she asking for his help?

Every room looked the same, dirty and unfurnished except for a few dusty shelves, couches and stacked cardboard boxes, Inuyasha's house was cramped but this place was simply uninhabitable. He ran up the unusually long stairs to the second floor and found a single well furnished room, with pretty wallpaper and working lights, although the windows were still boarded shut. He paced around for a bit, there were drawings on the wall and a desk with crayons, even the bed looked decent. And then he heard sobbing from the closet.

"Shiori!" He exclaimed as he opened the bedroom closet, packed full of immaculate pretty dresses. There she was, cowering on the ground, trying to hold back the tears. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Your grandpa can come back any second now!"

"No, you shouldn't be here!" She cried. "Grandpa got mad at me today for being late, I _can't_ disobey him anymore!"

"You can and you _will_! I'll protect you." Assured Inuyasha.

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will, I'm strong!"

"You don't understand, it's not about that! Grandpa always knows where to find me. He always knows and he's always there. Please, just leave!" She begged as she threw punches at him with her tiny hands.

"We don't have time for this Shiori, we gotta go! _Now_! Before that old man comes back." Said Inuyasha as he grabbed her tiny fists. But suddenly he felt an abysmally cold chill up his spine. As he turned to see what was behind him his eyes locked on to a pair of cold, soulless red eyes and a pure white smile that contrasted with his shadowy figure.

"Why hello there." Said Taigokumaru as he swung his big and rusty meat cleaver sideways. Inuyasha barely had time to grab Shiori and jump out of harm's way, of course he didn't come out of it unscathed as the blade nicked his shoulder.

"Keh!" Grunted Inuyasha.

"My, aren't you nimble?" Commented the deranged old man with a smile on his face that didn't match his eyes.

"And aren't you quiet for your size?" Asked Inuyasha, gritting his teeth to bear with the pain.

"I have my ways." He replied as he lunged himself for another attack.

Inuyasha took another step back, still holding onto Shiori, evading Taigokumaru's blow. The old man was big and strong, but Inuyasha was faster, he managed to sneak under the old man's arm after a big swing of his cleaver and kicked him in the back of the knee.

"Keh, this old guy is heavy!" Inuyasha thought to himself as he dashed towards the stairs.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Said Taigokumaru with an ominous smile on his face.

Inuyasha ran to the front door but unfortunately for him it was locked shut. He tried kicking it, over and over again, but the door refused to budge.

"That's a military grade steel door with enforced hinges, even with rust they're quite hard to bust. Your kicks will only damage your feet, boy." Said Taigokumaru from atop the stairs.

"Bastard!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he threw a box at him and knocked a few dusty shelves to hinder Taigokumaru's passage. When the dust finally settled Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Gotta get to the basement. If I just get to the basement I can toss Shiori over the broken window." Thought Inuyasha when suddenly something pulled his hair, making him lose his balance.

"Caught you, you filthy rat!" Said Taigokumaru with a sadistic smile on his face.

Inuyasha managed to toss Shiori to safety before the cleaver swung down. He tried catching it with his bare hands but that only managed to soften the blow. As he was being slashed he managed to throw a kick to Taigokumaru's face before landing on his back, clutching the gash he now had on his chest.

"You sneaky shit hole, how the hell do you get around this place so quietly?!" Asked Inuyasha in complete desperation.

"This is my castle and I am it's lord. There is no place for you to hide. The bat always finds it's prey, no matter where they hide." Replied Taigokumaru. "Now Shiori, be a good girl and come back to grandpa." He said with a disturbingly pleased smile on his face.

"Don't do it Shiori! There's a broken window in the basement, you can run away from there. Get help! I'll hold him off." Said Inuyasha between tired breaths, his wounds were getting to him.

Taigokumaru was not surprised at the news of his broken window, he simply walked towards his granddaughter who sat there, frozen with fear.

"I know you wanna play with the other kids in the park. I know you wanna have a normal childhood but this bastard won't let you. For once in your life do what you want to, I'll protect you." Said Inuyasha as he turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Don't listen to him, dear." Said Taigokumaru with a smile and a raging vein bulging in his bald forehead. "This lying scum just wants to take you away from me, from your family. But fear not, grandpa will let _nothing _get in between us."

"You sick bastard!" Shouted Inuyasha as he threw a punch that Taigokumaru dodged with ease, the boy was getting slower. The old man kicked him in the gut, forcing Inuyasha to cough up blood, he grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the living room.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Inuyasha as he laid flat on his ass.

"Such vigor." Commented Taigokumaru. "I'll enjoy flailing you as I flayed those cops. "

As Taigokumaru was drawing closer to Inuyasha's tired body, lifting his cleaver high to carve a limb, his granddaughter jumped in his way.

"Please stop this, grandpa! No more! We can just leave like the other times, please... Just stop!" She begged with tears flooding her eyes.

"Oh my dearest granddaughter..." He said as he gently caressed her cheek. Shiori looked up only to find a furious rage behind calm red eyes before being tossed aside. "Never disobey me again." He said without even looking at his crying granddaughter, lying on the ground.

In a rage of his own, Inuyasha got up and smashed a chair against Taigokumaru's hulking body but it only seemed to further enrage the old man who straight up punched him in the face. Inuyasha's body was heavy, tired, he had lost some blood at this point and all those blows certainly weren't helping. His vision was getting blurry and all sound around him was fading into echoes in the distance. Taigokumaru grabbed him by the wrist and said:

"Any last words before I slice this arm off?"

To which Inuyasha responded by simply spitting in his face with the strength he had left.

"Impudent, little!" Said Taigokumaru in a rage so deep he finally broke off his putrid smile. He lifted his arm for a big swing, but as it was moving a foot landed square on his nose, the sound of shattering bones echoed through the house before being silenced by Taigokumaru's pained shriek. He dropped Inuyasha's body and took a few step backs to get a clear look at his surprise assailant, holding on to the remains of his broken and bleeding nose. It was a tall boy with long white hair, still wearing a white kitchen apron adorned with cherry blossoms.

"You _bastard_!" Howled Taigokumaru. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in?!"

"You have a hole in your basement." Replied Sesshoumaru in his casual monotone voice. He turned his eyes to his brother and asked "Can you stand?"

"Keh! Who the hell do you take me for? This is just a scratch." Said Inuyasha as he wobbled his body up to stand.

"Good." Continued Sesshoumaru as he turned back to Taigokumaru. "Then do what you came here to do. Leave the clean up to me."


	6. Chapter 6

"You... How did you get in?!" Asked Taigokumaru.

"Like I said, you have a hole in your basement." Replied Sesshoumaru in the most casual of tones.

"But the sensors didn't report anything!" Shouted the old man as he pushed back his sleeve to fumble with a high tech wrist watch.

"You mean these things?" Said Sesshoumaru as he tossed broken pieces of scrap to Taigokumaru's feet. "There were quite a lot of these scattered around the house, both inside and out. You must really be a man that values his privacy."

"You bastard! My tech!"

"Sensors? So he knew exactly when I got in?" Asked Inuyasha who was now next to Shiori.

"Father always told us to mind our surroundings, brother. Yet for some reason you always underperformed in that regard." Commented Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up! Just watch out for this guy, ok? He walks around this house like a freaking ghost!" Warned Inuyasha as he ran away with Shiori to get help.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to let him _walk_ out of this room." Said Sesshoumaru with a menacing tone that cast chills down Taigokumaru's spine.

"Inuyasha... Who was that guy?" Asked Shiori now that they were in the basement.

"An arrogant, obnoxious, OCD having neat freak." He replied with a sour grunt that seemed to soften up with every passing insult. "But he's my brother. And not once in my life was I ever able to beat his ass in a fight." Somehow Inuyasha was feeling more relaxed knowing Sesshoumaru was there.

"Now listen here, punk!" Started Taigokumaru. "I'm going to enjoy..." but before he could finish Sesshoumaru jammed his foot up the old man's mouth with a powerful kick that made his teeth crack like potato chips. He took a step back shouting in pain. "As I was saying... I'm going to..." and before he could finish another foot swooped down from the side, shaking Taigokumaru's lower jaw with such force that he fell down to one knee. Before he was even aware, Sesshoumaru's heel slammed down from above like a furious thunder strike, landing on his big bald head. Then he threw another kick, and another, and another, and so on and so forth until Taigokumaru was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"You... *Cough* Bastard..." Wheezed Taigokumaru between tired breaths. "I'll get you for this..." The old man knocked over a chair trying to get up on his feet. Eventually he managed to stand up, all the while Sesshoumaru just stood there and watched him struggle, but as he started to walk off the door Sesshoumaru kicked the back of his knee forcing the old man to fall and he stomped on his ankle, crushing it under his foot. Taigokumaru let out a pained shriek that shook the entire house.

"I thought I had made myself clear." Said Sesshoumaru in a ragingly calm tone. "I won't let you _walk_ out of this room."

Taigokumaru wasn't able to come up with a response, he had passed out from the pain with tears in his eyes. Sesshoumaru took a look around the room, as if examining something beyond the ceiling, as he started to wander around the police broke in and started shouting commands.

"I believe this is the guy you're looking for, officer." Said Sesshoumaru, his eyes still fixed on the living room ceiling. He was escorted outside so the police could do their jobs and there he saw a familiar face.

"Hey there, old buddy, old pal. Funny running into you here." Said Miroku with his usual playful grin.

" You're the one that gave me directions here. I assume you called for all of this as well." Said Sesshoumaru as he pointed to the countless officers running around the place, some were establishing communication lines, others were photographing evidence and there was even a medical team rushing to the aid of the two fallen officers.

"I had this gut feeling you guys might've needed some help. And by the way, your brother is over there." Said Miroku as he pointed to the ambulance behind him. "You can stop looking around so much."

"I wasn't looking around."

"Sure you weren't."

Sesshoumaru lightly punched Miroku in the shoulder and headed to his brother who was getting his wounds checked.

"Is he gonna be ok nurse?" Asked Shiori with dried up tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine, he just lost a bit of blood. We're starting a transfusion and after eating a big steak with a lot of protein he should be good as new." Reassured the male nurse.

"Thanks, _murse_." Said Inuyasha with genuine gratitude.

"You know, I'm perfectly secure with my job." Said the nurse.

"Thank you for the hard work, Mr. _Murse_, that will be all." Said Sesshoumaru in a hastened, but still cordial, tone and a pat on the nurse's shoulder.

"You... You guys are assholes." And with that the nurse left to check up on the wounded cops.

"What's a _murse_?" Asked Shiori.

"A male nurse. A _murse_." Replied Inuyasha like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Isn't that kind of rude?" Continued the little girl.

"It's a family joke. Blame our father." Responded Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Inuyasha, with a sour face.

"Just checking up on you two. Nothing more."

"No, I meant in general. Why did you come? Why didn't you just stay at home with dad?"

"Because if I hadn't you would have been turned into the world's least hygienic shoarma by now." To Sesshoumaru's surprise Inuyasha didn't talk back, he didn't quip, he didn't lash out. He grabbed the stretcher's cover tight under his fist and simply stood there, taking it all in with a sullen sulk in his face. He had realized the danger of the situation, what _could have been_ had Sesshoumaru not come to his rescue. It was honestly a little disheartening seeing the brash Inuyasha admit his own mistakes, not with words but with the lack of them. So Sesshoumaru decided to throw him a bone. "But, to your credit, had you not rushed out of the house when you did none of this would have happened. Shiori wouldn't be free from her crazy grandfather and those two officers would have probably bled out. It was reckless of you, without a shadow of a doubt, but your actions saved lives tonight. Father would be proud." And Sesshoumaru stopped right there, too much honest praise for his idiot brother was making him light headed so he had to take a sit beside the ambulance, cutting off the view to his blushing brother.

"You're an idiot." Was all Inuyasha could manage to say.

"Must run in the family." Replied Sesshoumaru as his attention was drawn to the police officer coming their way.

"Good evening everyone, I'm here to escort little miss Shiori here to her new home." Said the officer with a forced polite smile on his face.

"You mean a government institution?!" Asked Inuyasha in an outrage. "Fat chance! She just got out of this hell hole, I'm not letting her go to another prison."

"And what do you propose?" Asked Sesshoumaru. "That she stays with _us_? There is barely any room in that apartment with just the three of us, we have neither the space nor the money to harbor another mouth."

"No! I know a guy, he has experience taking care of orphaned kids, I'm sure he'll happily take Shiori in." Said Inuyasha.

"Well, that's all very fine and dandy, but all children require psychiatric evaluation after such... _incidents_." Pointed the police officer in a somewhat frustrated tone, it was late at night and he was just doing his job, he didn't need these kids hindering his work.

"So? As long as she attends those shrink meetings she'll be fine, right? She doesn't _need_ to stay in an institution." Continued Inuyasha, refusing to back down.

"Will you just trust the cops already?" Said Sesshoumaru.

"No! And neither should you! We asked two cops to come here and they almost _died_! And you know just as good as me that this wasn't the first time they let us down. The better question here is how can _you_ trust them?!" Inuyasha's words were harsh, but not without truth, they struck a nerve in Sesshoumaru's memory that he had hoped was long buried.

"Listen, guys, I'm just doing my job. Captain Myouga is gonna bust my balls if I mess this up, so can you please just let me work? Don't make me take you guys in for obstruction of justice, not to mention the trespassing you already did." Threatened the officer in a smug tone.

Sesshoumaru let out a snide muffled laugh as he got up.

"Bring your Captain here, we wish to discuss with him the terms of Shiori's custody." Said Sesshoumaru in a cold business tone.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You kids are in no position to bargain for _anything_ at this point, just get out of my way and..." Started the officer before Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"Actually, considering my brother's relationship with the victim he has to bear witness to what happens regarding her next legal guardian, but since he's in such a critical state..."

"I'm not in a critical state!" Interrupted Inuyasha.

"Shut up before I leave you in a _permanent_ critical state." Continued Sesshoumaru. "As I was saying, since he is in this state he can't leave this place. As for the trespassing, we acted as the first responders to a civil emergency, we _had_ to trespass otherwise the situation might have escalated to full on manslaughter. Manslaughter of _your_ colleagues. And not only do you have the gall to demand anything from us, you are also refusing to respect our request to meet with your superior. Now if I were you I'd tuck in my big boy pants and run along to get Captain Myouga before my thirty thousand word mental report of your incompetence gets any longer." Threatened Sesshoumaru with a cold smirk on his lips.

"No, but, you see..." Stuttered the officer.

"Thirty thousand, five hundred and four... Thirty thousand, six hundred and twenty... Go on, I'm trying to come up with a synonym for 'useless', don't want to repeat myself too much." Said Sesshoumaru and with this the officer ran to get his superior. A couple minutes later Captain Myouga showed up, shortly followed by Miroku who still hadn't gone home.

"I am Captain Myouga, head of the 13th Precinct. What do you brats want and why are you bullying my officers?" Asked the captain. He was a very short man, bald but with a dashing white mustache that gave him a certain class and hid well his pointed lips that resembled more a tick's beak than a human mouth.

"Oh it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain. But we won't be doing the talking, I have someone here that would like to... reminisce." Said Sesshoumaru in a somewhat sadistic tone before picking his phone and calling someone. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, I don't care that I'm interrupting your stories. No, listen. Listen! Put that damn show on pause and listen before I tell you who dies next! That's better. No, I don't watch that in secret, it's called deductive reasoning, something you and your son sorely lack. Anyway, we're in police custody and... No, we didn't _shank a bitch_! God! It's a long story, but we met up with an old friend of yours whose minions are being kind of uncooperative, I thought you two might want to catch up and let us get this show on the road. Yeah, I'll pass the phone." Sesshoumaru politely handed over his phone and took a step back to enjoy the show.

"This is Captain Myouga, head of the 13th precinct, with whom am I talking to?" Asked the old officer with an imposing tone before his face turned whiter than fresh milk. All of his pride came shattering down and he sounded more like a scared lackey than the proud police captain.

"Who is he talking to?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Father." Replied Sesshoumaru in a somewhat pleased tone. "I don't like owing anything to that old man, but this reaction is somewhat worth it."

"Your father knew the police captain?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes. Way back in the day, when he was just a street thug, he saved the life of a poor incompetent police officer on a daily basis. That officer was Myouga." Replied Sesshoumaru in a somewhat nostalgic tone.

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's like you never payed attention to old lady Kaede's stories." Accused Sesshoumaru, but before he could give his brother another scolding, Myouga came back, pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

"So... You two are _his_ sons... He asked that I take care of you, like he took care of me... So, what will you two young masters wish from this old, faithful Myouga?" Asked the police captain in a very submissive tone.

"Leave Shiori with us. Inform us of all appointments she is to have with her psychiatrist and don't forget to check the house's hidden second floor." Instructed Sesshoumaru in a true commanding fashion.

"Hidden floor?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. As you can see from outside, the house is tall enough to harbor three floors, but on the inside the stairs will only connect two floors. More importantly, the stairs are bizarrely tall, it shouldn't take that much to climb a single floor, so my guess is that there is a hidden floor between the two. Which Taigokumaru used to get around the clustered house without making a noise, making you think he was some sort of ghost. I'm sure you'll find some very interesting things in there, Captain. As for us, we should get Shiori to her new place, right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, we should." Said Inuyasha as he unhooked himself from all the tubes. "Are you joining us as well, Miroku?"

"But of course! It's always a blast with you two brothers!" Replied the pervert in a jovial tone.

The four of them were on their way, following Inuyasha, when Miroku posed the very pertinent question:

"If your dad saved Myouga's life, why was he so afraid of your dad? Or you two for that matter?"

"Have you ever met our father?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Can't say I have, no."

"Then you wouldn't understand." Said Inuyasha all the way in front of the group, holding Shiori's hand tight. "This is the place, Jinenji's daycare." He said, pointing towards a big, but ancient pharmacy.

"... You plan on trading Shiori for cough medication?" Asked Miroku.

"No, you moron! If there's any place warm enough for a kid to grow up, it's in here!" Replied Inuyasha, very proud of his finding.

"And we're supposed to just barge in at this hour?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, Jinenji won't mind, he's a cool guy! His mother though..."

"Oh this sounds like it's gonna fun!" Said Miroku, completely ecstatic at the prospect of another adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

As the boys were approaching the front door, it suddenly slammed open and an old lady came bursting through, throwing wooden sandals at her guests.

"Get out of here you punks, I'm packing heat! No way you're messing up my place, you hoodlums!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru nimbly dodged the sandal aimed at him, and Miroku's missed him altogether, only Inuyasha got slammed in the face with the footwear.

"Goddamn it Pharmacist, you violent old lady! It's me!" Shouted Inuyasha, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's you. Didn't see you there." She said with genuine surprise on her face.

"You threw a _sandal_ at me!"

"Now to be fair, I threw a sandal at all of you. Yet you're the only one that's complaining, so stop being a little sissy."

"That's because!... Never mind! We're here to see Jinenji. Can we please come in?"

"Oh of course, of course! Come in, come in. Oh and be a dear and pick up my sandals, would you?"

They all got inside the old pharmacy's living quarters and were surprised at how well kept the inside was, it was a well lit space with sparkling floors and just enough vased flowers to give the place a fresh ambiance without making it look like a tacky flower shop. Sesshoumaru was impressed with how neat the home arrangements were. The old pharmacist lead them to an ample living room so they could warm up under the large kotatsu as she prepared some tea.

"My son will be here in a minute, he just has to tuck the kids in to sleep." She said as the water boiled.

"So Inuyasha, how _did_ you come across a place like this?" Asked Miroku while his head wandered off to inspect the room.

"Remember the kids at the park? Some of them live here, so I've been around a few times. Jinenji is a great care taker." Replied Inuyasha, at the same time trying to ease Shiori's mind, it was somewhat frightening how unfazed she was by all of it.

Just as the tea was being served a very tall man, with blue eyes and a long horse face walked into the room, still wearing his lab coat. He took it off and hung it on a nearby coat hanger, sat down and at the first sip of his tea he let out such a childishly gentle smile that almost blinded Miroku with how bright it was.

"Your tea is the best, mom." Said the calm giant with a satisfied tone.

"Oh hush, Jinenji, it's just tea. You work all day, it's the least your old mother can do for her big man." Replied the eccentric pharmacist with a blush only a mother could show. The gang just stood there, trying to process what they just saw, how the grumpy old lady that attacked them with sandals was now mellowing out in front of that giant man-horse.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Said Jinenji with a startled face as if he just now realized what was going on. "We have guests and here I am without introducing myself. I'm Jinenji, and I'm sure you've already gotten acquainted with my mother. I apologize for the late introduction, but running the pharmacy and taking care of the kids sometimes leaves me in autopilot and it takes me a while to notice my surroundings. I see that you've brought some friends with you Inuyasha, so tell me, what's new?" He asked with genuine interest in his big blue eyes.

"Well Jinenji, I'd like to introduce you to Shiori." Started Inuyasha "She hangs out at the park and sometimes plays with Kanna... Well, you see, she's currently going through some family circumstances and I was wondering if... You know..."

"Inuyasha." Called Jinenji with a sweet and understanding smile. "No need to beat around the bush, just tell me what you need."

"Could you look after her? She has nowhere to go..."

"Alright, no problem. We have plenty of room here. That is of course if Shiori wants to stay." Said the gentle giant with a pure smile on his lips.

The little girl looked up to Inuyasha for reassurance which he was quick to give her, then after a brief pause she nodded yes.

"Excellent! I'm sure the other kids will be delighted to have a new housemate!" Said Jinenji in a jovially excited tone. "Hey, I know, how about you guys spend the night here? And in the weekend we can have little Shiori's welcoming party! What do you say?"

"Oh my God Sesshoumaru, this guy is so bright!" Exclaimed Miroku while shielding his face from the light emitted from Jinenji's overly kind attitude. "He's so pure and kind! It's blinding!"

It was in fact bewildering how a man could just take in a homeless child without a second guess. Was he truly that kind or did he have that much faith in Inuyasha's judgment? Maybe it was both, whatever the case, Sesshoumaru did not pick up any ill intentions from the blue eyed horse-man and if he truly wanted to take care of the little girl then problem solved and he could finally go home.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the invitation." Said Sesshoumaru as he was standing up before Miroku promptly dragged him back down.

"Nonsense Sesshoumaru Taisho, you _will_ stay here and come to the..." Miroku's speech was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's deathly glare. "Or maybe not. We'll take pictures for you buddy."

Jinenji laughed at the banter between the two before starting a pleasant conversation about his work and passion that enthralled his guests, but Sesshoumaru wasn't interested, now that things had calmed down his mind was being drawn to a time he would rather forget. All thanks to his brother bringing up his lack of faith in the police. He was snapped out of his trance when his phone rang.

"You have reached Sesshoumaru, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He asked in a formal business tone, standing up so his call would not disturb the conversation being held at the kotatsu.

"Greetings young master, it is your faithful aide, Myouga." Said the proud police captain from the other end of the line, now addressing Sesshoumaru with the same fear and respect he once showed his father.

"Enough brown nosing Myouga, what news do you bring?" Said Sesshoumaru as he massaged his temple, he really wasn't in the mood to put up with the police.

"Well young master, I'm relaying the findings in this case that I have deemed pertinent as per your request..."

"Myouga, you imbecile. I requested that you only inform us of Shiori's psych evaluation. In fact, relay those to my brother, I've already meddled enough in this issue." Said Sesshoumaru as he snuck a glance at his brother gleefully laughing with Jinenji. Even Shiori seemed to be amused. "It's about time that idiot graduates from his reckless behavior and learns how to handle some responsibilities."

"Oh, my apologies then... I just assumed you might show an interest in the type of felons Taigokumaru associated himself with..." Said the police captain in an apologetic tone.

"Yakuza. I know. If you're done wasting my time Myouga..."

"Not just _any _Yakuza household. Our tech guys just finished processing a fraction of the data in his files and it seems he sold handcrafted surveillance systems to the Dragon Bone Clan."

All of a sudden it felt like time had just stood still for Sesshoumaru as he felt his father's shadow looming over him once again.

"Ryukotsusei..." Whispered Sesshoumaru. Just uttering that name sent a chill down his spine.

"Indeed. So, have I caught the young master's attention?" Asked Myouga revealing a hint of pride in his voice.

"... Go on." Instructed Sesshoumaru.

"You were right young master, there was in fact a hidden floor filled with servers and computers, not to mention a sturdy work table with some power tools. There are even dozens of drones lying around here! Despite his hulking physique, Taigokumaru was quite the tech wiz, specializing in motion and thermal detection systems. It seems he was also developing this very sophisticated sonar..."

"The man was a giant bat, I get the point. You know what I want to know Myouga, get on with it." Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, yes. My apologies! It seems he was using this room as his own personal workshop, manufacturing the very gadgets and developing the software he then sold to the Dragon Bone Clan."

"And since I took him out, the Clan just lost their head tech guy. Add that to Ryukotsusei's personal history with my father and you're worried about my safety, is that it?" Asked Sesshoumaru somewhat amused with the notion of someone worrying for _his_ safety.

"Honestly, yes." Replied Myouga.

"Well in that case use what you've learned from Taigokumaru's files to finally bring down the bastard, problem solved. Just focus on doing your jobs properly, I know how to take care of myself." Everything sounded so easy coming from Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"But... Is the young master sure he does not require an escort? I could provide you with my best officers!" Suggested Myouga, trying to show off wherever he could. But to his dismay, Sesshoumaru's tone got colder.

"Do not insult me, Myouga. I do not _need_ protection, hell, your officers need it more than I do." Sesshoumaru's tone was slow, but not calm.

"My apologies young master..." Said the meek captain from the other end of the line.

"Now if you are done wasting my time..."

"One last thing young master! My men, the ones that were wounded at the hands of Taigokumaru... The paramedics told me they had received first aid even before they had arrived. Had they not, they might not still be alive right now. It was you, wasn't it young master?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a brief moment before simply stating:

"I do not wish to have any more blood needlessly spilt on my account. Good luck with your investigation captain." And with that he hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru took one last look around the room, before bidding his farewells. "I thank you for your hospitality Jinenji, you have a nice home."

The happy giant's face lit up with another smile as he reciprocated the compliment with one of his own.

"Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru. I also like your apron, where did you get it?" He asked without a trace of sarcasm.

With that Sesshoumaru realized he had left in such a hurry he still hadn't taken off his kitchen apron. Embarrassed, he covered his face as he turned away, but his ears still flashed in a red blush.

"Where did he get it? He freaking sewn it himself, that home fairy!" Mocked Inuyasha from across the room, howling like a hyena. "And that's not all! He even made some _gafhuuu_!" Inuyasha's speech was promptly interrupted by a wooden sandal to the face from Sesshoumaru.

"Nice shot!" Said the Pharmacist who was honestly impressed with the precision Sesshoumaru had just shown.

"Good night everyone." Said Sesshoumaru as he walked himself out. Miroku soon chased after him.

"What, you're just gonna leave the kid here because your brother said so? I thought you'd be a little more skeptical than that." Said Miroku as they were by the door.

"You saw the man, he doesn't have a shred of malice in those giant blue eyes of his. Not to mention he knows what he's doing."

"You mean the 'housemate' thing?"

"Exactly. Straight up calling her in any familial tone like 'daughter' or 'sister' could prove forceful or even damaging, putting the kid in a tense position. He then casually proceeded to talk about his life and work so she could get a good read on him and know what she's getting into, he's not new to the stranded child gig. He seems to be a good man."

"Wow, you were reading that into his body language?" Asked Miroku in a surprised tone.

"As if you weren't doing the same, you shrewd pervert." And with that Sesshoumaru left Miroku behind with a guilty smile on his face, proving his assumption.

Walking alone that night left Sesshoumaru's mind drifting in the shadows of his memory, remembering what he once worked so hard to forget. The uncomfortable silence of the empty streets only served to enhance his senses while reliving that memory, he could clearly hear the sound of the dripping old kitchen tap that never closed properly, the moldy smell mixing with a sharp scent of iron. And her lifeless body, laying on the ground as if she was just napping.

"Fucking useless imbeciles..." Grunted Sesshoumaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up that morning proved to be a harder challenge than Sesshoumaru thought. His body was sluggish and his head felt heavy, unfortunately responsibilities wait for no one so he got up with an annoyed grunt.

Preparing the meals felt like a chore for the first time in what felt like forever, he got distracted by the water running in the faucet, his mind drifting back to that old moldy kitchen. The scent of iron becoming thicker. Sesshoumaru was finally snapped out of his trance when his father called out to him.

"The eggs are burning." Pointed Touga as he struggled to put on his tie.

"Shit." Mumbled Sesshoumaru as he tried to salvage the rest of the meal.

"Everything ok? It's not like you to mess up like this." Asked his father as he wandered around the living room looking for something. "By the way, have you seen..."

"Inuyasha?"

"No, my socks. I can't find the little bastards."

"Under the pillow next to the coffee table. How you keep losing them like that is something I will never understand."

"Well my boy." Said Touga, sitting down and struggling to put the socks on. "It's something you have to keep in mind about your old man: I'm like a hurricane, completely unpredictable. Which is why I was the bane of my enemies and how I've always swooped the ladies off their feet." He said in a proud tone, lying completely flat on his back with his feet up.

"Clearly." Said Sesshoumaru without even glancing at his father's shenanigans.

"So, where _is_ your brother anyway?"

"Sleepover at a friend's place, I should run into him at school. After all, someone has to eat the burnt eggs."

"I see... Hey, what was up with you kids yesterday? Running into Myouga and all, is everything all right?... Does Myouga still sport that stupid mustache?"

"Everything's fine." Lied Sesshoumaru, but he knew that despite being quite the airhead, his father was infuriatingly perceptive so he had to tread carefully if he wanted to omit the parts about his old nemesis. "Your son made some pre-teen friends at the park and decided to get himself into a fight against a giant nerd that was probably in his late 50's. He lost so I had to save his sorry ass. Again."

"Is that so? Man, that boy never did get a hang about minding his surroundings..."

"That's what I keep reminding him, but he never listens."

"Well, looks like we'll have to work on the basics this afternoon. Have you seen my iron bat?"

"In the old closet, next to the washer. But be careful with your..." Sesshoumaru's sentence was interrupted by a loud clang and a pained grunt from his father in the next room. "...old motorcycle gear."

"Got it!" Shouted his father. "Also, could you help me clean up this mess? Who left my gear in this closet?"

Sesshoumaru let out a tired sigh, but staying busy kept his memories away, if only for a little while.

During classes he forced himself to participate as much as he could, he _had_ to keep busy, don't think, just do. Of course this came with it's own set of problems since Sesshoumaru was never the overly active type so answering all those questions, helping his classmates solve problems and even helping out with cleaning the classroom when it wasn't his turn were draining his stamina, he was getting irritated again. Forcing himself to partake in these pointless activities that he would usually avoid in any other occasion was annoying. Being left alone would leave his mind to remember in vivid detail what he worked so hard to forget, which was also annoying. Either way Sesshoumaru's patience was coming to an end and he had to do something. Fast.

Left with no other option he went to his brother's classroom looking for someone.

"Where's the pervert?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"Sango had some business to take care of outside of school, he left with her." Answered his brother. He had a few band-aids showing, but the bandages covering the bigger cuts were covered by his uniform so no one could suspect Inuyasha had gotten into a knife fight the night before. He had always been a trouble maker so most would just dismiss it as him causing trouble as he usually did. "Hey, while you're here, can we talk about how my eggs were..." Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Sesshoumaru shot a glare at him that froze his entire classroom. "Delicious. Thank you very much for making me that meal Sesshoumaru, I do like my eggs... _Very_ well done."

Things weren't looking great for Sesshoumaru so he decided to hole himself up in his sanctuary, if keeping busy no longer worked for him and he couldn't count on the perceptiveness of Miroku to help him out dealing with his sudden spike in annoyance, then he might as well just avoid people all together. Unfortunately for him today simply refused to comply.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's up?" Asked Kagome, sitting in his chair with an adaptation of MacBeth on her lap.

"Oh dear God, no..." Sighed Sesshoumaru.

"Geez, happy to see you too." Complained Kagome.

Her remark hit him like a wake up slap, so he managed to cool his head just enough to be rational about the situation.

"I'm sorry, I've just been... stressed lately." He admitted.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked with genuine concern on her face.

"No." Lied Sesshoumaru. His father frequently asked for help whenever he was overwhelmed with his responsibilities. His brother constantly needed to be saved from whatever trouble he got himself into, but not Sesshoumaru, he wasn't weak like them. He didn't need help from anyone. He wouldn't dare ask for it. He couldn't.

"But Miroku can? I see." Pointed Kagome before resuming her reading.

"How do you...?"

"Inuyasha just texted me about your little encounter in his classroom. He said you looked kinda steamed, but hey, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle by yourself, right big man?" She asked with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"That little snitch!" Murmured Sesshoumaru. "Are you jealous?" He asked with a forced smirk, going on the defensive just to change the subject and avoid talking about his problems.

Kagome didn't even try to hide her anger at his remark.

"No, you idiot, I'm worried. I don't know what you guys have been up to, but Inuyasha is covered in cuts but refuses to tell me about it and now you look like crap but refuse to talk about it unless it's with Miroku of all people! What are you guys hiding?"

And just like that the issues just kept on piling up. First his memories that refused to leave, then the prospect of Ryukotsusei wanting some retribution and now Kagome was nagging at his heels. And all of this would just be so easily solved if he just talked about his problems, but for some reason he could not. Was it pride? Sesshoumaru tried opening his mouth but the words just got stuck in his throat. He remembered all the times he sneered at his brother and father for asking for help, how weak they looked in his eyes. Now that he needed it, he felt their shadow looming over his shoulder, judging him as he had judged them. And yet he was willing to ask Miroku, so it wasn't just about looking weak. It was about looking weak in front of _her. _Every man's worst nightmare.

"So you're just gonna stand there?" Asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had nothing to say, the bulge in his throat just kept getting bigger with all the words he wished he could say.

"You're an idiot." Spat Kagome as she passed by him and exited the room, leaving him alone as he so desperately wanted to. And yet for some reason he wasn't the least bit relieved. It wasn't right, things were not supposed to be this complicated and in his mind all he could think of was how this whole mess started because that girl decided to barge into his room, into his life. Had she not, none of the following events would have been spun into motion, although his brother would probably be in a far more critical state at this point...

Things were easier back then, he didn't need to interact with all these people, he didn't need to justify his actions, he just did what he wanted and moved on by himself without looking back and yet... That's exactly why that memory still haunted him as much, he never talked to anyone about it, again, for fear that it would make him look weak. He was hurt and moved on by himself, leaving his wounds to fester without any proper care and now they were back to haunt him. Maybe all of this could have been avoided had he simply managed to find someone to talk to, who knows?

Old lady Kaede would always tell him that no man was able to live by himself, but proud as he was he would always dismiss her ideology. Only now, when he was being overwhelmed by his own unwillingness to share, was he able to see the error of his ways, but it was too late, the one person he found himself relying on was nowhere near and the only other person that showed interest had just left him, and rightfully so since he had just acted like an ass. Looking at the book Kagome had left behind he couldn't help but draw a parallel between him and the protagonist, how MacBeth drove himself into despair and madness by his own hand simply because he refused to step down from the path he had chosen, because he wanted to protect his position, his image. Or something like that, truth be told, Sesshoumaru was never the greatest admirer of Shakespeare.

To his surprise the club room door opened up once again and a can of juice came flying straight to his lap.

"What is this?" He asked as he picked up the bright orange can.

"Peace offering." Said Kagome as she cracked open a can of her own. "Look... I don't know what's going on with you guys, but I can see that you're hurt, but just because you refuse to talk about it doesn't mean I can't try to help ease your burden. I don't _need_ to know why you ended up like that, I just have to ease your mind, right?" She asked with her usually bright smile that clenched Sesshoumaru's chest. He couldn't help but admire her upbeat attitude after all that had just happened.

"How do you function?" He asked with his head down, trying to mask his pleased smile.

"I'm quite the simple person actually. I just do what I want. I like knowing about events that transpire around me, but of course none of that matters if it means hurting my friends." And after a short pause she resumed talking. "And I guess I _was_ a little bit jealous..."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head in confusement.

"I mean! I was the one that introduced you guys and now you're all buddy-buddy with your secrets and leaving me out... It's not fair that you boys get to bond so easily..."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at her confession.

"Oh shut up! I'm being serious here!"

"I know, I'm sorry." He said. "And thank you, I mean it." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and contemplated for a brief moment how jealous he was at how simple she made it all look like. He acted like a jerk, she was hurt, but came back and talked about her problem, so simple. So simple.

At a single glance he could tell that her curiosity was still rampant, but she was holding it back for his sake, although after the way she had just acted she damn well deserved an explanation.

"We ran into a bit of trouble at the park the other day." He said which immediately caught Kagome's attention. "I thought I had solved it by simply requesting the help of the police, which is why we didn't bother to tell any of you at the time, but Inuyasha knew better than me how inefficient they can be, or maybe he just acted on a whim, either way he took matters into his own hands. I knew things would go terribly wrong for that idiot, so I requested Miroku's assistance in tracking my brother. I saved him, but not before he got roughed up a little, and that's why he's covered in cuts." It was strange, all he needed to do was let out that first word and the rest would just pour out like an open damn. Even so, despite explaining Shiori's family predicament, he still decided to leave out the part about how Taigokumaru worked for the Yakuza and how Ryukotsusei might want some revenge, but this time he just didn't want her to worry about him. A very poorly made decision as he would later learn.

"I see..." Pondered Kagome. "But that's still not the reason for your brooding. I mean, your _extra_ brooding."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow in surprise.

"Miroku isn't the only one who's perceptive around here." She admitted with a proud smirk. "But I suppose that if you don't want to talk about that I can't force you. Just... Wish you the best and hope you deal with it somehow." She said with a gentle smile.

This girl was truly something else entirely, the likes of which Sesshoumaru had never seen before. It was comforting.

"You're right." Admitted Sesshoumaru. "It's not exactly easy to _start_ talking about these things, and I don't know exactly how much I can say about it since I've never really done this before but... I _can_ show it to you."

A short pause befell their conversation before Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait wait wait wait!" She said with a a blush and a startled tone. "Show me _what_ exactly?"

Sesshoumaru tried his hardest to keep a cool and expressionless face, betrayed only by his fuming red ears ignited by the awkwardness of the situation.

"I see perceptiveness is not the only trait you have in common with the pervert." He pointed, making Kagome's face go from light pink to deep red.

"I didn't mean it like_ that_!" She blurted out.

"Bullshit!" Accused Sesshoumaru, his calm mask slipping out for once.

"Ok, ok! Never mind! Can we just move on?!" She asked, if not begged. "I thought a tough guy like you had a hard time opening up." She jokingly pointed out.

"Just come before I change my mind." Ordered Sesshoumaru as he exited the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo boy, this is a BIG chapter. Bigger than any one I've written so far.**

**Just a little heads up, somewhere down the line in this chap there _will_ be a change in narrator, that change will be properly signalled with the big "-" barrier, I'm just letting you guys know.**

They both left school, but before they could get to their destination they first had to make a little stop.

"So where are we going exactly?" Asked Kagome.

"I just need to make a quick stop at the _Brorist_." Informed Sesshoumaru.

"The what?"

"The Florist."

"What did you just call it?"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh, it was time for another explanation. But it was fine letting go, opening up and talking about himself like this, bit by bit. It would put his mind at ease before talking about the big trauma.

"My father had always found it funny to rename professions that were commonly held by women if they were being performed by a man. For example, a male nurse is a _murse_ while a male florist is a _brorist_, it took him a while to come up with that one. Childish humor, I know, but when you hear it all the time while growing up it becomes a part of your vernacular. So now whenever I think of one of those professions I immediately associate them with their renamed counterparts."

"Almost like a..."

"Pavlovian response, yes."

"Wow, how weird was your childhood?" Asked Kagome.

"Immeasurable." He responded in a flat tone that got a chuckle out of her.

"So how many professions have you guys renamed so far?" She asked.

"A few, but right now father and Inuyasha are racking their brains trying to figure out how to rename the male librarian at our school's library."

"Wow, Inuyasha went to the library? By what sorcery was he bewitched to act like that?!" The news of Inuyasha partaking in any form of intellectual activity were indeed astonishing for anyone who knew him.

"The magic of mandatory book reports." He replied, again in the same flat tone that got Kagome to laugh a bit harder this time. She enjoyed his dry sense of humor and he enjoyed to see her laugh.

"But come on, a male librarian is easy, just call him _Guybrarian._" She suggested without putting much thought into it.

Sesshoumaru was both surprised and impressed, almost ashamed that he didn't come up with that pun sooner, of course none of that was revealed on his face, or so he thought.

"Jealous that I came up with it first?" Asked Kagome with a sly smirk. Sesshoumaru simply looked at her as if to ask how she knew. "Your ears twitched. You may work hard to keep a stone face, but I can always tell something gets to you when your ears react. You're almost like a puppy in that regard." She jokingly pointed out.

Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue in embarrassment.

"But I kinda get your dad." She continued. "This is a fun game."

After that the two simply started making small talk, about books, stories and even some jokes until they eventually got to the florist.

It was a quaint little shop in front of the park where they found Inuyasha playing with the kids. It was well decorated with antique furniture which was very well melded with all the different flowers and plants scattered around the shop, plus the smell of pine tree from the furniture mixed incredibly well with all the different scented flowers, giving the entire shop a forest green aura. From behind the counter came the shop owner to greet the two.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy, it's been far too long." Said the old clerk with a wrinkly smile. He was an old man with slant, but wise, eyes. "What brings you to my humble shop? And with such beautiful company no less, you truly are your father's son."

Sesshoumaru seemed irked at his remark, but he wasn't going to refute it.

"Greetings Bokuseno, I'm going to visit old lady Kaede, I'm here to pick up some jasmines." He requested in a formal tone.

"Her favorites, I see you haven't forgotten." He said with a gentle smile before beginning the careful flower arrangement.

"So, who is this guy?" Asked Kagome.

"His name is Bokuseno, an old family friend that knows my father since he was child. He and old lady Kaede used to take care of me and my brother since father was never the most adequate when it came to looking after small children."

"I see." She pondered as she watched the old man precisely arrange the delicate flowers in a manner that demonstrated great skill and care. It was mesmerizing. When it was finally done he walked up to the two to hand over the fruit of his labor.

"Here you go, this one is on the house." Said the old man with a polite smile.

Sesshoumaru thanked him for his kindness and left with Kagome, but as they were exiting the store, the old clerk came up to them for one final goodbye.

"Do give my regards to darling Kaede, please." He politely requested with a meek smile and a blush behind his eyes. Kagome couldn't help thinking how sweet of him, to be this old and still show such love for someone. And then the old man continued talking, ruining Kagome's impression of him. "I miss the days where she would put on those miko robes, climb into my bed and rock my..."

"Oh wow Sesshoumaru, look at the time! We gotta go! It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bokuseno, bye!" She hastily said as she grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and dashed away from the thought of old people sex.

"Thank you for that." Said Sesshoumaru as they stopped right next to the bus stop. "Bokuseno does like to reminisce in... _vivid_ detail."

"Yeah, I noticed. Are all your family acquaintances this colorful?"

"More or less."

"Wow, you had a _really_ interesting childhood. So the person we're gonna meet is this Kaede lady?"

"Yes."

"Does she also like to reminisce about the good ol' days in such detail?" She asked in a defensive posture.

"You don't have to worry about that." He said with a vague smile.

Before Kagome could pry into his reaction their bus came and they got on, when they sat down Sesshoumaru started to talk about his childhood.

"The person we are going to meet looked after me and Inuyasha since father had a hard time juggling work and family responsibilities."

"But what about your mother? Or in this case, _mothers_ I guess?" Interrupted Kagome.

"My mother was never around much, only saw her once or twice throughout my whole childhood and every time we met she looked like she just wanted to leave. Inuyasha's mother wanted nothing to do with him altogether, but those are stories for another time."

Kagome started to feel a bit guilty, maybe it wasn't her place to pry into these family matters, but Sesshoumaru felt like he needed to open up, he was already feeling the pressure of his bottled up memories clearing away so he decided to continue.

Times were simpler back then, after school me and Inuyasha would spend our afternoons at old lady Kaede's place and we would head home after dinner. Of course that schedule wasn't always fixed, but because she lived right across the street from us it was completely manageable.

Being left in the care of father's old friend and drinking buddy would also leave us exposed to her strict education policy. Limited sweets, not a lot of tv and lots of outdoor playing time, which of course left me shackled to play with my brother.

"I am the Red Youkai Ranger! With my iron claws, no one can win against me in a fight!" He would shout every damn time after watching the Youkai Rangers like some sort of broken record.

"'No one can _best_ me in a fight', stupid. You should learn how to speak proper, you're almost ten years old." I would chastise him from my book reading high horse.

"'Speak proper_ly'. _If you want to give your brother lessons in grammar, you should start by polishing your own, young man." And of course she would chastise _me_ if I ever got too carried away, and I hated her for that. Everyone in school praised me for my academic results, so why did old lady Kaede have to take that achievement from me? Still, I could never refute her so I just sucked it up, I knew one day I could best her at her own game.

"Aren't you going to join your brother? I think he's a little lonely just running around by himself." She always tried to get me and my brother to get along, it was annoying.

"That idiot seems to be having plenty of fun without me, I'd rather just stay here and finish this book." I was the textbook definition of the grumpy precocious child. Grown ups had all the interesting hobbies and were taken seriously for pursuing them, so of course I wanted to be just like them, an exemplary adult, not whatever paltry excuse for an adult my father seemed to be at the time. Always working, but never enough money to bump up our life style, how weak of him I thought.

"You know there's more to life than just books, right? You can learn so much more if you manage to balance acquired knowledge from reading with practical knowledge from actually _doing_ stuff. Or as the more advanced scholars call it, _field work. _Books to exercise the mind and playing to exercise the body, the pillars for a healthy body and mind!" She always knew how to tempt me, so I put my book away and did some 'field work' with my brother.

"Step aside Inuyasha, I am the White Youkai Ranger, with my poison claws I stand at the pinnacle of power." I proudly boasted about my own greatness. Inuyasha would just look at me funny, trying to understand half of the words that just came out of my mouth. "It means I'm the strongest, stupid." And with that another fight with him would break out, a fight that he could never win.

"Whatever! Poison isn't even cool!"He would complain as he lied on the ground, holding back the tears with me sitting on top of his back.

"Nuh-uh! Poison is the coolest! It's incredibly effective, it can be slow acting or fast acting. It can be a silent killer, leaving no outside traces or it can turn your body into a gory mess. It's the best weapon ever!" And once again my brother just stared at me as if I had just talked in a foreign language.

"I still say it's dumb!" He managed to say after a solid minute of trying to come up with something.

"You're dumb!" And with that we would start another argument until old lady Kaede would come and break us off. Playtime with Inuyasha never lasted long before a fight would break out. Nevertheless, Kaede always tried to get us to act nice to each other, a fool's errand.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, you're the big brother. You're supposed to look after Inuyasha, not pick fights with him." She scolded me. I was indeed the big brother, the one with the responsibilities, the one who was expected to behave while my brother ran around like an idiot, starting the very fights that would get me into trouble, it wasn't fair.

"Don't look at me like that young man." She said. "You think I didn't see you boast off to your brother? Of course he's gonna lash out if you tease him like that." Ok, maybe it was a little fair. "Listen, I know it's hard for you, believe me, I know your brother can be a handful sometimes." And that was putting it gently. "But you are better than this Sesshoumaru, better than all of this. I know you have the strength to look after your brother properly." I knew she was enticing me but I played along nevertheless, it felt good to be recognized as strong, it felt right.

I decided to stick around my brother for a while after that, keep him from screwing himself over by picking fights with middle schoolers and the like. He hated having me around like his nanny.

One day after school he decided to sit put in old lady Kaede's backyard, I was surprised but didn't think much of it, thought finally he had calmed down, giving me time to enjoy some reading instead of looking out for him. And then I saw the focus of his attention, the bathroom window of Kaede's next door neighbor, a college girl named Abi. Then it made sense, she had recently moved there with her wrinkly old chicken of a mother, but Abi was very beautiful. Inuyasha would sometimes slip up and call her 'Princess Abi', I didn't wanna know what kind of fantasies he was having, I didn't care. But from her nickname I always figured them for innocent, never expected my brother to turn into a peeping tom. I was going to scold him for it, but old lady Kaede beat me to it, quite literally in fact.

"Peeping gets you a beating." She would say, I will never forget that one.

She thought we were both in it when actually I was just doing the task she had entrusted me with. Never again. I stopped shadowing my brother after that and we were both quite happy with it, I wasn't gonna let that idiot drag me into another one of his shenanigans ever again. He still tried to peep a couple of times after that, some of which with the help of father, none of them fruitful, old lady Kaede was like the world's angriest watchdog. The one time he succeeded in getting a clear shot at that bathroom window was the time Abi's mother was bathing. Inuyasha seemed to have lost all interest after that, I guess the best medicine is the hardest to swallow.

Kaede always acted like our moral compass, keeping our screwed up family in some sort of balance. Since father never learned how to cook she was the one who provided our meals, always inciting us how to cook for ourselves.

"What? Cooking is dumb! And girly!" Complained Inuyasha, and I somewhat agreed. I felt like it was a task beneath me, definitely more suited for hired help.

"You're just as stubborn as your old man. Probably as useful around a stove too." She would say. "Cooking is a crucial skill to have in order to survive, you think you can just go out and eat at restaurants all the time? It's a waste of money that could be more wisely spent. If you ask me, there's nothing manlier than a man well versed in everyday activities, like cooking and cleaning. Only that man can truly be independent." Once again I _knew_ she was goading me, tempting me with the image of my sought out ideal. But the thing about Kaede was that despite me finding most of her teachings and lessons exasperating, I knew they were true. I trusted them, I trusted her. Seeing how that old lady managed to look after my idiot family and me, I couldn't help but respect her.

"Teach me." I asked, to which she responded with a gentle smile I had never seen before. Of course my brother ruined the moment by calling me a girl, a sissy, 'Sesshoumarina' and the sort. I tried punching him but Kaede beat me to it by smacking him across the table with a beverage coaster.

Soon after she started teaching me the basics around the kitchen, not only cooking but also cleaning, after all, a good chef's tools must always be kept in top shape. Of course the lessons only began after she tested my resolve.

"So why do you want to learn all of this? I thought these mundane tasks were beneath you." She pointed.

"They are." I replied firmly. "But as I am now, I am in no position to delegate these actions to my non-existing servants. I can't and _won't_ depend on you forever. And like you said, money needlessly spent on restaurants could be saved up for better things, like cram school. That way I'll have more funds to empower my knowledge, so I can stand at the top of today's society as a strong, reliable adult." She laughed at my objectives, but still found respect for them. She saw them as a child's view of an adult ideal, to be independent. Free to do what I wanted.

"Oh? So you're aiming for the top professions, I see. Well, you're a smart kid, and besides, even if you don't become something big, like a doctor, you have more than enough skill to at least become a _murse_." She teased, but I _was_ aiming for the respectful professions, like doctor or CEO of a successful company, so she wasn't wrong.

"Don't say that word. I will never stoop to those puns." I on the other hand was.

After that I spent more time with Kaede, learning more of her craft, not only for myself, but so that I could also look after my family whenever she wasn't around, after all, helping those who need is both the duty and privilege of the strong as she would say. More pretty words to entice me into doing the right thing.

I tried to get her to teach me in my own kitchen, not only because I could get used to my own supplies, but also because I never truly liked the moldy smell of her kitchen. She lived in an old house, so the piping certainly wasn't the best and her landlord refused to do anything since renovations would be too costly for him. Nevertheless her rent was cheap, so the taste of iron in the water was worth it for her.

From time to time we even managed to host a few house parties, father would bring alcohol for the adults to enjoy, Bokuseno always brought some new flower arrangement to liven up the place and woo Kaede. Inuyasha was the entertainment while me and the old lady prepared the meals. Those were... enjoyable times. Of course father and us could never stick around much for the after party, that one was always more exclusive to the senior citizens.

One day I saw her mending an old pair of pants my father had worn, he was required to wear a suit for his job and money was tight enough that we couldn't afford to buy him a new one every time he dug some holes into his old ones, something that happened more often than it should. I took this as another opportunity to broaden my skills and asked her if she could teach me how to sew. After all, needles and thread were far cheaper than a whole new suit, which meant we could accumulate more of our measly savings.

Time went on and we all grew a bit older, a bit more distant. I started spending more time with a friend from middle school than at old lady Kaede's house, after years of having her pester me to build connections with people, how no one person can truly live by himself. How being independent didn't mean being isolated. Inuyasha steered clear of that place altogether, he was too busy wandering around and starting fights just like father had when he was his age. And father was finally starting to move up in his job, so Kaede was being left behind as we all moved on with our lives, each of us in his own direction. I still managed to find time to spend with her, learn a few new dishes, talk about supermarket sales and reliable cleaning supplies. She was my mentor and I owed whatever skill I had to her.

Eventually she started talking about leaving that old house, move in to her old childhood home somewhere in the far woods by herself like some sort of hermit, I... didn't like those news, didn't like the idea of having the one person I could rely on to just leave. Even if I wasn't around as much as back when I was a kid, I still wanted her near. I argued that she was getting older, her memory certainly wasn't what it used to be, a fact that she herself did not deny, but despite having memory lapses with age she was more than capable of looking after herself. I simply couldn't bear the thought of having to put up with my family by myself, so she conceded to that whim of mine. She stayed in town.

"Aaw, the cool headed Sesshoumaru acting selfish, gotta admit that's kinda cute." Said Kagome with a big smile and a joking tone. But as they got off the bus her smile waned and a dark feeling dropped on her gut like a heavy rock. Sesshoumaru continued to tell his story as he walked further with Kagome by his side.

"I was pleased with the outcome. I was doing fine academically, had learned all I could from Kaede and even had myself what you would call a close friend. I used to brag about how well life was going for me to the old lady who always seemed satisfied to hear me talk about my day, she said that helped ease her headaches. With that I was certain I had made the right call in asking her to stay." He paused his story to place down the flowers in front of Kaede's grave. He payed his respects to her, telling her how both his family and Bokuseno missed her company. Then his tone got colder. "One day, as I was lounging at my friend's place I got a call from her. I didn't know what it was about but my friend asked, no, she _demanded_ my attention. She was going through some bad times of her own and that was why I was there after all. 'Helping those who need it is both the duty and privilege of the strong' as she used to say. So I ignored the call, I was stopping by her place afterwards anyway, she was probably just calling about that new sale in cantaloupes. That's what I told myself to feel better. I bought some on the way home, but when I got to her place the unnerving silence being brushed off by the sound of dripping water was disconcerting. I got to the kitchen and saw her collapsed on the ground. You would think it would be more like the movies, but her body was so... still. Almost like she was sleeping. That's what I was hoping for as I called for help, as I tried my hardest at resuscitation to no avail. She was gone." Kagome couldn't tell very well since she was facing his back, but she swore she saw the light of the sunset reflect off his cheek. Was Sesshoumaru crying?

He took a deep breath, grit his teeth and resumed his story.

"She tried to call me an hour before I got there and I ignored it. Was she asking for help? Did she know what was coming to her and wanted to say her final goodbyes? Or was it just a mundane request like buying the stupid cantaloupes? I would never know and the thought of it was driving me to near insanity... Not as much as the rage I felt towards her shit stain of a landlord. Lead poisoning called the coroner. Fucking lead poisoning. We all asked for renovations to that house but the bastard refused to spend a goddamn cent on it. And to make matters worse he wasn't convicted of any misconduct, claimed that it was a tragic event and that he was not aware of the dilapidated state of the house, bullshit. The police were incompetent for not amassing a stronger case. I was angry, furious, I wanted retribution and was anguished enough to take it upon myself to get it, despite my father's attempts to get me to think otherwise. A former delinquent that grew up solving his problems with violence was now telling me that violence wasn't the answer? I couldn't help but laugh at his hypocrisy. Despite numerous attempts I never managed to find the bastard, but I'll never forget the day I saw his name on the obituary and how it brought be no joy nor relief. Only contempt at the mere sight of his name, Mukotsu. Fish lipped bastard. Must have ripped off the wrong person and got himself murdered, or so I hoped."

After a moment of heavy silence Kagome moved in closer to Sesshoumaru, putting her hand on his shoulder as he sat in front of Kaede's grave.

"It wasn't your fault, you know? You didn't let the house get worn down to that state..." She said, trying to reassure him.

"No, but I was the one who asked her to stay in that coffin. I was the one who she turned to in her final moments and ignored her. I knew the water wasn't good, it smelled bad and tasted bad, but it didn't have any immediate effect so no one was worried. What we didn't account for was how poison can work silently in small doses and effectively if applied over time, one of the reasons I found them so fascinating... How humiliating to not have considered that possibility..."

"You can't blame yourself for that, _she_ chose to stay. And from what you've told me, it sounds like she didn't regret her decision one bit."

"Maybe so. But I let go of that hat hatred, I let myself forget about her death."

"And that's a bad thing? That's called _healing_, you idiot." Said Kagome in a gentle tone as she sat down beside Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arm around him. "You tried it on your own, but it only worked so far. For whatever reason it came back and now you're dealing with it all over again, but that means now you have a chance to not have to go through with it alone. This is what Kaede meant with 'no person can truly live by himself', we all need help from time to time, even you. And there is no shame in that... In these cases it's not about not forgetting their deaths, it's about remembering their lives. And that's something you have upheld with the highest of dignity from what I could tell given your big trip down memory lane." She said as a way to lighten his mood. Didn't seem to work, his ears didn't even twitch.

Sesshoumaru stood there in silence, just staring at the cold tombstone in front of them. After another moment of silence between the two Kagome decided to get up, maybe it was better to leave Sesshoumaru alone for a while, but to her surprise he spoke up.

"Stay." He said. And that was all she needed to hear.

She sat back down with an understanding smile and they both just stood there, by themselves and in silence, watching the sun set behind the hills.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of days since Sesshoumaru had opened up to Kagome about his past. Things were getting back to normal, as if he had never experienced that emotional backlash. He didn't dare forget about Kaede, but he wasn't letting his thoughts of her consume him. Hanging out with the gang was good for him, allowed him to let go of his resurfaced grief at his own pace. There were still times when it hurt, but time and good company heal all wounds.

One morning on a day off from school he woke up with a phone call.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you up?" Asked Kagome in an excited tone.

"Of course, I always get up at..." He paused to check the time with a pained grunt. "6:50 AM. What news do you bring?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to go to the Arts and Culture festival with me. Today's the last day."

"And you're asking me this now?"

"I only learned about it last night!" She defended herself.

"I had this phone last night too, you could have called then."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake you up."

Sesshoumaru paused to process the information.

"What kind of schedule do you live by?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes to see if he would wake up.

"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise as they say. Come on! It'll be fun."

Sesshoumaru thought back to the afternoon she spent with him at the graveyard so he felt like he shouldn't resist her offer.

"Fine. Where do we meet?" He asked.

"In front of the main gate at the Hachiemon Shrine. The stalls open up at 8 sharp so be there on time." She tried to sound bossy but all that came across was glee and excitement.

"You have my word." He said as he hung up the phone. He lazily looked at the time once again. "Five more minutes." He said as he dove under the covers.

It was technically Winter, but the weather wasn't really that cold for Sesshoumaru so he went out sporting a casual look of a tucked out white shirt with the sleeves rolled back and some comfortable black pants. As he waited for her at the main gate he saw a lot of young women strolling around in yukatas and mused over Kagome showing up in one as well. To his dismay she showed up in jeans and a baggy sweater, it was an odd feeling. Was he... Disappointed? Before Sesshoumaru noticed he was staring, Kagome spoke up.

"They're easier to move around in, you know? Plus it's still winter, how are you not freezing?!"

Sesshoumaru merely cocked a brow, completely dismissing her notion that it was cold outside.

"I bet you're freezing and just showed up like that to look cool!" She accused before touching his exposed arm. "Oh my God, how are you this warm?!"

"Good blood circulation." He responded in a flat tone.

"I'll give you good blood circulation, you coldless freak..." Mumbled Kagome jealously under her breath. "Well, ready to go in?" She asked.

"Is it just the two of us?" Questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah... Miroku said he had a _really_ important date today. I asked Sango to come but she just panicked and said she already had plans for the day. And Inuyasha, well, you know how his skin burns every time he comes into contact with anything remotely related to culture, arts, reading and anything that involves a thinking brain."

"That is true." Agreed Sesshoumaru.

"So... are you... disappointed that it's just me?" Asked Kagome in a meek tone.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and just walked up the temple's stairs.

"Guess not." She thought to herself with a bright smile.

The temple grounds were filled with stalls of various kinds, from food, to item purchases, exhibitions and even a few games. It was early in the morning but there were quite a few people strolling around to check the sights.

"Uuh! Sesshoumaru let's go to that one!" Said Kagome in absolute bliss as she dragged him to a shooting stall.

"Step right up, step right up! Shoot down a prize and you keep it!" Said the stall owner in a proud tone. "How about you, young man? Care to try and win a prize for your beautiful date? Three shots for 300 Yen, how does that sound?" He said as he turned to Sesshoumaru but before he could reply, Kagome stepped up.

"That sounds lovely my good man." She said as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "But _I'll_ be the one to take the shots."

Nine shots and 900 Yen later Kagome had already amassed 9 prizes with ease.

"Not bad young lady, not bad..." Said the stall owner in a tired breath as if he had just finished battling Kagome for her prizes. "But let's see if you can take down this stall's prized possession: The Giant Hachiemon stuffed Tanuki!"

"Piece of cake." Said Kagome as she readied her sights. With three well aimed shots at the tip of the nose she managed to knock him out of balance and claim her stuffed prize.

Sesshoumaru had to drag her out of there before she brought the poor man to ruin.

"Woo, that was fun!" She exclaimed. "Where do we go next?"

"Your marksmanship is impressive." Commented Sesshoumaru.

"Hehe! Impressed?" Asked Kagome in a boastful tone.

"Can't say that I'm not. Is everyone in the archery club as skilled as you?"

"Not really, just the captain. She's amazing, people say she's been training ever since she was little and it shows! I'm always one step behind her..." She sounded a bit gloomy.

"Keep training then. Having an obstacle to surpass is the best incentive one can find."

Was Sesshouamru trying to cheer her up? Kagome felt a warm tingle in her chest but before she could thank him for his incentive a familiar face stood out in the crowd. He was wearing a black jacket and a purple shirt, he even had his signature pony tail undone. He was accompanied by a girl wearing a pink kimono and sporting her hair loosely tied in a white ribbon. Kagome couldn't see her face but she could definitely tell who the man was. She called for Sesshoumaru's attention with an elbow bump.

"Hey, isn't that..." She said as she pointed to their perverted friend.

As Sesshoumaru looked up their eyes locked, Miroku signaling for their silence with his hand while his smiling eyes did all the talking. They were... teasing him.

"Let's go." Said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed Kagome by the hand and went off on the opposite direction of the lecher before she could start calling him out. They walked a bit around the temple grounds before finally sitting down next to some stairs that led to the main shrine.

"Hey, what was that for?" Complained Kagome with a pout. "Miroku bailed on us for a 'date', only to end up going to the same place. We could have totally met up as a group."

"Did you not see he had company?" Questioned Sesshoumaru as if lecturing his child.

"You mean the girl in the pretty pink kimono? He could _introduce_ us to her, we're friendly folk." With this remark Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome had not realized who Miroku's date was.

"Unless he had reasons not to."

"You don't mean..." Suddenly Kagome let out a shocked gasp in realization. "She's not aware that he is a massive pervert! That's why he kept quiet, because we would blow his cover! Why else would anyone go on a date with such a lecher? We have to warn her!" She said as she got up before Sesshoumaru promptly grabbed her by the wrist and sat her down again.

"We will do no such thing. I'm certain the girl knew what she was getting into, the pervert is not exactly subtle about his hobbies."

"Fine!" Conceded Kagome. "But I'm calling Sango, she has to know the pervert is up to no good."

"Good luck with that." Sneered Seshoumaru under his breath without Kagome noticing.

"Strange... She's not picking up. And I totally wanted to recommend her that loose hair ribbon look, she'd look really good in it."

"And some pink eyeshadow as well." Added Sesshoumaru seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's not a bad idea! She'd look so pretty, I'll text her that."

"I believe she has it covered."

Kagome started looking intensely at Sesshoumaru, her eyes widening with the same perceptiveness he would feel from his father from time to time. To distract her attention he started walking up the shrine stairs.

"Come on, let's go get our fortunes read." He said. Kagome decided to drop the Miroku case, it was fun seeing Sesshoumaru act so proactively.

As they walked up the shrine stairs Sesshoumaru thought to himself how it was best to leave Miroku to enjoy his time alone with his date, it was the respectful thing to do since it seemed like that was what he signaled for. Of course Sesshoumaru was no fool and noticed Miroku purposefully avoided them _first_ to give Sesshoumaru time alone with Kagome, _that's_ what was written all over those smiling eyes and what left Sesshoumaru with such an embarrassing heart clench. He was happy no matter how much he tried to broodingly deny it.

"Damn you, pervert..." He muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, in a nice cafe somewhere downtown, Touga waited for someone as he elegantly drank some coffee.

"Why do you keep pretending to enjoy that stuff?" Asked a beautiful woman with amber eyes and long white hair, almost silver, just like Sesshoumaru's. She pulled up a chair and sat right in front of him.

"Because that's what respectful adults do, I gotta settle the example for my kids." Said Touga in a childish smile. "Besides, even if I don't like the taste of this muddy water it still gives me the right jolt of energy to wake up."

"It's already past 10 AM." Pointed the woman.

"Yeah, but it's Sunday, lay off."

"Glad to see some things never change." Said the woman in a light hearted chuckle to which Touga responded in the same manner before his face turned serious.

"But I hope some things _have_ changed on your end. How have you been?" He asked in a manner strikingly similar to Sesshoumaru's.

"I've been doing... Ok." Said the woman looking down at her own hands. "Visiting the shrink twice a week, like clockwork. We're practically besties at this point." She said in a very forcefully happy tone that only made Touga's stone expression even harder.

"No jokes Fuyuka, how have you been?"

The woman glanced away, there was a clear lump on her throat, it was hard for her to talk about her problems and Touga knew that, like mother like son after all. But Touga knew that with enough persistence she'd open up.

"I've been having nightmares again. _Those_ nightmares." She said, her voice heavy with guilt. "I've been prescribed some new pills since the old ones showed no progress..."

"Goddamn it..." Sighed Touga as he massaged his right temple. "You know taking meds and looking the other way can only carry you so far, which is why you switch them up faster than I change socks."

"That's... an alarmingly unhygienic rate." Pointed Fuyuka.

"I was making a point! And you know I don't have that many sets..." He quickly mumbled under his breath. "Listen, we both know that what you need to do is face your mistakes. Face _him_."

"I... Can't. I still can't."

"You gotta forgive yourself eventually." Said Touga in an understanding tone, reaching out and holding her hands tight.

"I know, I just need... Time. Time to sort things out, to sort _mysel_f out. Please." She said as she shuddered back in her chair. She was a tall woman, but right now, sitting in that chair in front of her ex-husband she looked so small to him, so frightened.

"Ok, ok. I understand..." A heavy silence befell the two after that. Touga felt ashamed, he just wanted to know how his ex-wife was doing and instead ended up ruining the mood.

"Maybe I should just..." Said Fuyuka as she was getting up.

"No, stay, please." Asked Touga with genuine regret on his face. "This wasn't my intention, I just wanted to catch up for old times' sake..."

"Well... In that case why don't we blow this joint, together." She proposed. "Come on, this fancy cafe is no place for the old mad dog general Touga. Why don't we head out to our old Ramen stall by the riverbank?"

"The one where I kicked the shit out of those goons that were harassing you?" He asked with a glint of nostalgia in his eye.

"That was a hell of a first impression you gave me back then." Admitted Fuyuka, looking back on those days with a pleased smile. "Come on, let's go. I may not be able to face him, but I still want to know what my son has been up to." She said as she grabbed Touga by the arm.

"It seems he's made a new lady friend."

"I just hope that boy doesn't turn out as much of a playboy as his old man." She said in a joking tone.

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad... Right?"

"You had half the girls in our school swooning over your reckless bad boy persona. I should know, I had to fight them off."

"Just half?!" Exclaimed Touga, somewhat disappointed, to which Fuyuka replied with a burning glare. "Der, I mean, you knew you were the only one for me, right? Right?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep sweet talking me like that. You're still gonna pay for my meal." She ordered with a childish pout.

Touga grumbled and mumbled at his misfortune, but was happy to have his old flame by his side, even if it was only for a simple meal, after all they both knew these little dates of theirs never lasted long. Even so, she was just as happy as he was, enjoying this little break of theirs from reality. And with that the two went off towards the riverbank, reminiscing about their golden years.

**I decided to name Sesshoumaru's mom Fuyuka since her pale color scheme with lots of white always reminded me of Winter. I don't know, I just liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was nightfall by the time Sesshoumaru got home after a fun, but somewhat exhausting day of playing around with Kagome. He was burdened with all the leftover prizes the rambunctious girl refused to take home, a conflicting sensation at best. After all, standard date protocol requires the man to present his date with the spoils of his hard conquered game, but Kagome was not a standard girl and she would much rather enjoy the games themselves than the actual prizes so Sesshoumaru ended the day as her grumpy pack mule.

Coming across the front gate he ran into his father.

"Fun day I see." Said Touga with a smug smirk as he glanced over the many bags Sesshoumaru was carrying.

"Yes. Could say the same about you." Snapped back Sesshoumaru, pointing at Touga's unkept clothes.

"Yes, well, you know how these days end up." Touga wasn't gonna deny his actions, he knew his son would see through him, he wasn't a child after all.

As the two walked up the stairs to their tiny apartment, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"How is she?" He asked, looking straight ahead without even glancing at his father.

"She's doing... Ok. It's a slow process." He admitted with a pained smile.

"It's been a slow process for the past 17 years." Pointed Sesshoumaru in a flat tone.

"You're being unreasonable."

"I'm stating the truth."

And with that said, silence befell the two once again, Touga had nothing to respond to Sesshoumaru's last statement but as they got inside their own home he tried one last resort.

"Your mother asked about you today. She always does."

Sesshoumaru flinched for a moment. He could ask his father more about it but instead he just walked on to his room to dump all the prizes Kagome had won for him that day. His father stayed by the door, scuffling his hair with a frown. He knew these delicate matters demanded time, but that didn't make them any less frustrating.

"What the hell is all this?" Asked Inuyasha, confidently strolling around the house in his boxers while eating a bowl of cereal. "The two big popular men of the house, came back from their _dates_, looking all mopey and shit?! You ungrateful bastards make me sick!"

And just like that Touga got a little distraction from his current predicament.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you, son." He said with a pleased smile as he rummaged the old closet looking for something.

"Keh!" Hissed Inuyasha as he filled his mouth with another spoonful of cereal.

"Now, now, I can see that you have quite the pent up energy to spend my boy." He said in a jovial tone, bordering on the sadistic, as he pulled something from the closet. "Now, I hear you've been slacking off in fights, getting yourself hurt." He said with a smile from ear to ear as he patted his trusted iron bat on one hand. "So I decided it was time for some good old fashioned father-son training session. Let's go outside."

Inuyasha's face turned whiter than the milk in his bowl. He dropped it and dashed towards his brother's room.

"Sesshoumaruyougottahelpmedad'sgonnakickmyas..." He shouted from behind the locked door when suddenly a firm hand clutched his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh." Said his father with a horrifying smile "No substitutions."

Sesshoumaru laid in his bed as his brother screamed from their father's tortuous training regime and pondered about the events that transpired that day. It was fun. He had fun. Fun like he hadn't experienced for a very long time. Being with Kagome soothed him, she had this optimistic nature that would brighten his day through the murkiest of clouds. In the back of his mind there was a voice wishing for time to stand still just so he could savor their moments together, just a little longer...

And then he remembered_ her..._ And _their_ time spent together and how the fall hurts that much more when the feelings you hold make you soar at unbelievable heights. Sesshoumaru frowned, he didn't want those sour memories ruining the end of an otherwise happy day so he turned over on his side and decided to go to sleep.

The following day, as the gang was enjoying lunch in the rooftop, Miroku decided to ask about their weekend.

"So Inuyasha, what did you do yesterday?" He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Not much, stayed home, ate some cereal, watched some sports. Average day." He said in a seemingly disinterested tone.

"Bullshit." Accused Sesshoumaru. "You marathoned the reruns of that soap opera with the ninjas."

"The hell I did! I don't even know what you're talking about." Said Inuyasha as he rummaged his food to feign ignorance.

"Yes you do." Persisted Sesshoumaru, teasing him the way only an older brother could do. "You watch that show all the time, you even have a huge crush on the lead actress, that Idol with the bowl cut, Yumi Sakakagami..."

"_Yura Sakasagami._" Pointed Inuyasha in an angry tone before realizing he had just sold himself out. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just carried on eating his meal, but the rest of their friends didn't have the same delicacy.

"Busted!" Shouted Miroku.

"Shut it, you perv! I only watch that show for the plot anyway!" Blurted Inuyasha, his face turning redder than the school's tracksuit, his trademark outfit.

"Yeah man, me too, it has nothing to do with her skin tight leather outfit and cleavage down to her belly button." Said Miroku while laughing before getting a striking chill down his spine. The mood got colder but everyone could feel a slow burning rage radiating from Sango's seat.

"So that's the type of shows that you enjoy, huh?" She said in a menacing tone. Before Miroku could get slapped in the face he quickly changed the subject.

"So, Kagome! How was the shrine yesterday?" After all the time they had spent together, the pervert was starting to pick out the exact time to distract Sango with military precision, thus avoiding another burning bruise across his cheek.

"I don't know, you tell me, _traitor_." She accused with a pout. "You could have told me you were also hanging out at the shrine!"

"Hanging out? Kagome, I _live_ there." Said Miroku. "And no, it's not a euphemism for how much time I spend at the shrine, my family actually _owns_ the place."

Everyone seemed surprised at how the king of lechers actually came from a religious family, everyone except Sango that is.

"... So does that mean all your carnal desires stem from a repressed childhood?" Asked Kagome with genuine confusion on her face.

"No, no, I've always been like this." Replied Miroku with brutal honesty. "In fact my dad says that I tried to suckle on the nurse's breasts during my very first check up." No one really laughed at his joke and Sango cracked her knuckles so it was time for another distraction. "Anyway, I told you I had plans for that day so I couldn't play with you guys. Besides, I'm sure you had plenty of fun without boring ol' me." He said, this time directly smirking at Sesshoumaru before being elbowed by the ice prince for such insolence.

"Yeah, but you could've at least introduced us to your date!" Said Kagome, determined to find out who Miroku's escort was. It was strange to her how anyone could agree to an actual date with such an open lecher.

"Well..." Started Miroku before sneaking a glance at Sango who was clearly blushing at the time. "She's an old friend. I met her when I was boarding at the monastery."

"You boarded at a monastery?!" Exclaimed Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time, engaging in a cute 'jynx' moment that got a little under Sesshoumaru's skin.

"Did I not tell you?" Miroku sounded genuinely surprised, he was an open guy so it's not like he meant to keep this chapter of his life a secret. "My dad sent me off to a monastery when I was kid, learn the proper ways on how to behave at a temple since he was convinced his teachings were sorely lacking. That and he thought locking me away from the opposite sex would extinguish my 'lecherous ways'." He scoffed at that last part. "Joke's on him, not only did the entire monastery fail to change my views, I even managed to persuade some fellow acolytes into joining my path."

"Wait..." Interrupted Inuyasha. "If you met her at the monastery, does that mean she's one of them ladyb..."

Sesshoumaru smacked his brother upside the head to keep him from saying unnecessary things. Nevertheless Miroku caught his intentions quite clearly and gave him the answer he seeked.

"No, you idiot. I said I met her _when_ I was staying at the monastery, not _in_ the monastery itself. I snuck out from time to time."

"Less weird." Said Inuyasha before being smacked by Sesshoumaru again.

"Anyway." Continued Miroku. "Days at the monastery were hard, tiring and most of all: Boring. So I would sneak out whenever I got the chance. I would take those opportunities to gather supplies from the _real_ world, you know, candy, manga, porno mags. The essentials."

"Clearly." Interrupted Kagome in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't judge me." Said the pervert before resuming his story, it was hard with all these interruptions. "One day as I was sneaking out over the wall next to the back gate I stumbled upon her, she was wandering around with this dumb look on her face, she was totally lost (not that she admitted it)." At this point Sango gave him a sneak kick to the shins that forced Miroku to rush his trip down memory lane. "Long story short, we became friends and have hung out from time to time. The end."

"That's real sweet and all, but how come we only learned about this friend of yours today?" Asked Kagome, still upset at her friend. Miroku flashed a smile just long enough for Sesshoumaru to be the only one to catch it. The pervert was enjoying this charade unlike Sango that just kept getting more and more flustered.

"Actually..." Started Miroku before Sango interrupted him.

"Enough about the pervert, you never did tell us how your trip to shrine went, Kagome."

"Oh, yeah, right. My trip. I had a lot of fun! Wish you guys had been there of course, but I still had a lot of fun." Kagome's words were nothing but honest, too honest maybe. She was a person who valued the company of her friends deeply so of course she would wish to spend time with them. Not that she didn't enjoy her time spent alone with Sesshoumaru but after all, their shrine trip was always meant to be a group thing. Something Sesshoumaru was well aware of and yet her words _still_ managed to cut through him deep enough to actually hurt.

"What about you Sango, how was your weekend?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, you know... It was hum..." Sango was stuttering so Miroku cut in for her.

"Wonderful?"

"Normal." She said while shooting a glare at the pervert.

"Well _I_ had a lot of fun." Protested Miroku, seemingly out of nowhere.

After that the gang enjoyed the rest of their lunch break just talking about regular stuff until the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. The lectures were boring as usual but that only made the time spent in their respective after-school clubs that much more enjoyable. Sesshoumaru got immersed in his books, Miroku and Sango lounged around with him for a bit before heading home, Kagome had her archery which left poor Inuyasha to just wander around the school grounds like an idiot. Suddenly, a group of teens from a different school approached him.

"Long silver hair, goes to Takahashi high..." Said the leader of the group, a young man with long black hair tied in a pony tail and sporting a brown headband across his forehead. "Hey kid, are you the son of the mad dog general Touga?"

"And what if I am?" Replied Inuyasha in his patented brazen tone.

"Well we're here to escort you back to our employer. He wants to have a chat with you after what you did to his associate."

"Yeah, come with us or you'll regret it, punk!" Shouted one of his minions, a meek little beta male sporting a bleached mohawk on an otherwise bald head.

"Calm down Hakkaku, I'm sure the general's son is willing to cooperate with us. Am I right?" Asked the long haired teen.

"What, you expect me to go along with a bunch of scumbags from Ookami high? If your turd brown uniforms weren't enough of a turn off, your sweaty all-boys school stench is enough to seal the deal. Piss off before I do to you what I do to must of your buddies who cross my path." Threatened Inuyasha, trying to emulate his father's old speech pattern.

"Oh man, he's not cooperating, what do we do Kouga?" Asked the other beta male next to the long haired teen, a frightened little creature with dirt gray hair.

"Relax Ginta, I promised the boss we'd try to be diplomatic about this. We failed, time for plan B." Affirmed Kouga in the most casual of ways. He emanated this cool demeanor as if he was in complete control of the situation, one of the reasons why his cronies followed him with such dedication.

Without warning Kouga lunged himself forward throwing an impressive kick to the face that Inuyasha dodged by a hair's breadth, but before he could react Kouga spun on his heel and threw another kick, this one landing on Inuyasha's stomach, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"You... bastard..." Muttered Inuyasha, summoning all his strength to not throw up his lunch right then and there. Some kids who were still in school noticed the fight that was going down and started gathering at the front yard.

"I promised the boss we'd bring you to him but he had no qualms about you being in one piece." Said Kouga as he hopped on the tip of his toes, boasting his leg strength. "Now, do you want to reconsider or do you need me to kick you a bit more?"

"Bite me." Hissed Inuyasha.

"As you wish." And with that Kouga jumped to increase the momentum of his axe kick but Inuyasha managed to dodge that one. Kouga swiftly moved his leg and his heel slapped Inuyasha right across the face.

"Is that all?" Teased Kouga. "I was expecting more from the son of the legendary mad dog general. You're nothing but a mangy, flea infested puppy."

Inuyasha spat a little bit of blood he had swimming in his mouth before standing up and dishing some insults of his own.

"If I'm so weak then what does that make of your buddies whose asses I kicked just last week?"

"I bet you cheated somehow." Accused Kouga.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Uhm... Kouga, shouldn't we be bringing him with us? We're attracting quite a lot of attention..." Interrupted Ginta as he pointed to the students that already had their phones in hand, live recording the entire thing on their facebook feed.

"Shut up, I got this!" Lied Kouga in order to save face in front of his minions, but while he was looking away Inuyasha managed to land a sneak punch right in his jaw.

"You dirty cheater!" Shouted Kouga enraged.

"All's fair in the art of battle, you shouldn't have been looking away." Said Inuyasha in a smug tone.

"You bastard, I'm gonna enjoy kicking the shit out of you!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Kouga threw his foot out for another kick but this time Inuyasha dodged and punched him right in the ankle. The pain was so excruciating Kouga couldn't help but let out a screech. Inuyasha wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip so he punched him again, this time square in the face and he could hear Kouga's nose cracking beneath his fist. With his opponent down on the ground, holding on to his poor nose as if that made the pain any less unbearable (it didn't), Inyuasha sat on top of him and started wailing on the guy relentlessly.

"What's the matter you smelly brat? Say something clever! Where did all that swaggering attitude of yours go, huh?!" Taunted Inuyasha from his leveraged position. Kouga remained quiet, occasionally sobbing, if he was indeed crying he was never going to admit it.

Before Inuyasha had time to come up with any new insults he was kicked by one of Kouga's lapdogs.

"Now guys, get him!" Shouted Hakkaku in a bloodthirsty frenzy.

And just like that, Kouga's entire entourage ganged up on Inuyasha and started kicking him while he was down, all he could do now is curl up into a ball to minimize the impact area.

Kouga took this opportunity to stand up, compose himself and start boasting again now that the tide was in his favor.

"I told you to come with us _nicely!_" He growled between his teeth as he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs. "We could've done this in a _nice. Civil. Manner!_"

"You kick like a bitch." Taunted Inuyasha. To what purpose? Hell if he knew, it wasn't gonna do him any good other than trying to look cool.

Kouga's gang just kept beating him until a familiar voice shouted in the distance.

"Hey, let go of my friend!" Shouted Kagome fresh from the showers after practice.

"Oh shit Kouga, what do we do now?" Asked Ginta. "We attracted a lot of attention, some people have already recorded us on their phones!"

"Quiet, this is all part of the plan! It's so everyone can know the strength of Ookami high. You guys, grab her!" Kouga signaled for a few of his cronies to attack Kagome, he tried to sound cool and in control, enough to fool his followers, but even he was freaking out at the unwanted attention and now he actually had someone else interfering with the plans.

Three guys ran up to Kagome, she was small, practiced a long range martial art and most importantly, she was a girl, this shouldn't be hard. To their surprise however as soon as one guy grabbed her gear she twirled sideways beneath his arm, kicked him in the groins and grabbed her bow firmly. As the poor_ castrati_ fell to the ground the other two approached her simultaneously, Kagome then twirled her bow and hit one of them in the head, twirled it again in the opposite direction and hit him in the stomach, she twirled it one last time, this time sideways and slapped him across the face with increased momentum. The final guy tried to throw a punch which Kagome dodged with ease, she counter attacked with a well placed bow slap to his wrist, she then crouched and spun on her heel with her bow extended, causing her attacker to lose his footing and fall. Once on the ground she aimed her bow at his neck to show dominance over her defeated opponent. She took down three guys without drawing a single arrow, Kouga was livid with the poor display his men had just shown, but couldn't help but feel impressed at the sight _she _had just shown him. Sadly it wasn't the time to fawn over her since Kagome had just dispatched her opponents and was now running towards Kouga to kick _his_ ass. He was frustrated at how a punk like Inuyasha was able to hinder their plans this much but it wasn't the time for that, he had to think quick. He reached for his pocket and placed a knife on Inuyasha's neck forcing Kagome to stop in her tracks.

"You fucking coward." Insulted Inuyasha while glaring at his captor.

"All's fair in the art of battle, do you not agree?" And just like that his smug confident demeanor had completely returned. "And you sweet cheeks, give your things to my friend over here and come with us, gently now." He said as the blade slowly caressed Inuyasha's neck.

"You're bringing the girl with us? Is the boss ok with this Kouga?" Asked Ginta as Hakkaku went to grab Kagome's archery gear.

"Stop questioning me and help me load this flea bag into the car. The girl is a pretty sight, I'm getting tired of looking at your ugly faces all day. I'm sure the boss will allow me to keep this tiny reward."

"What about the phones?" Asked Ginta, concerned about the public display they had just shown.

"Shove them up your ass, I don't care! Let's just go!" Shouted Kouga menacingly as he cuffed Inuyasha's hands, he didn't like being questioned.

They all got in the tiny entourage of cars parked across the school, Kagome included, and drove off somewhere as the students finished up their little recordings and did nothing else to help, after all, nobody there was really a close friend of Kagome, not enough to jump out and save her anyway, and who in their right mind would go and save a no good delinquent like Inuyasha? This whole mess was probably his fault to begin with.

In the car, a big humvee, old but given a renewed paint job, Kouga tried to get friendly with Kagome, gently caressing her leg.

"You know, we're just here for the son of the mad dog. We're... _I'm_ gonna be gentle with you." He said in the most romantic manner he could pull off given their current scenario.

Kagome looked at his hand caressing her thigh, slowly moving up, looked him in the eyes and with no hesitation headbutted the lights out of him, straight in his already roughed up nose from Inuyasha's punch.

"Anyone else?" She asked but Kouga's men just looked away in fear while Inuyasha laughed at how meek they all looked (ignoring the fact that he was the one currently in cuffs).

They drove for a while, eventually stopping at an old warehouse by the docks, just in time for Kouga to wake up from his nap.

"Wa? Where are we?" Asked Kouga, still in a daze.

"We're here boss." Replied Hakkaku as he escorted Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You were sleeping so soundly I asked your friends not to disturb." Said Kagome in the driest tone that was humanly possible.

"You bitch, I'm gonna..."

"Kouga!" Interrupted a gravelly shout from inside the warehouse. "Get your stupid ass in here!"

"Coming sir!" The longer Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Kouga, the less menacing he seemed to be. He went from a boasting, in-control leader to just a reckless guy with anger issues and now he showed signs of completely devolving into somebody else's lapdog. Of course the smarter question to pose was, if Kouga alone had that much power at his display, who in the world could hold power over him?

Inside the two captives were greeted by a big group of men that put Kouga's little pack to shame, in the middle stood a middle aged man with long dirt gray hair sleeked back, all the way down to his waist. He wore a dark gray suit with a blue dragon emblazoned proudly throughout the entire left side of his chest. He posed a threatening aura, the likes of which Kagome and Inuyasha had not yet felt. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and posed a simple question.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked as he pointed to his captives.

"He's the son of the mad dog, just like you asked boss." Explained Kouga in an unprecedented submissive tone. "The girl was just a little improv I brought along the way."

"I see." With a snap of his fingers a little bookworm emerged from the shadows at a hastened pace and stood exactly one foot behind the imposing man. "Book keeper, tell me, what the fuck am I looking at?"

"Well sir, the young man is Inuyasha Taisho, the _younge_r son of your old friend Touga Taisho, also known as the mad dog general. The young lady is an entirely new player. I managed to dig up some information and she also attends Takahashi high, is quite the accomplished member of the archery club, but aside from that she doesn't seem to stir any big waves." The little yes man nerd acted older than he was in order to fit in, but he couldn't be that much older than Kagome. He had long dark hair, unkept, almost like a lion's mane, it partially covered his face but it was visible that he sported some big and unfashionable grandpa glasses. He also walked around in an unappealing slouch.

"Now you're probably wondering how the Book keeper managed to dig up all this new information on our unprecedented guest." Said the imposing man.

"Unprecedented? Boss, I brought the brat, just like you asked!" Said Kouga, confused with the unpleasant atmosphere surrounding him.

"Interrupt me again. See what happens." The imposing man's words sounded like an invitation, but his tone was anything but. "I _specifically_ told you to bring me Touga's _eldest_ son, the one who trashed Taigokumaru's workshop, not this child who couldn't even stand up to that deranged old bat."

Kouga immediately fell to his knees and apologized, his companions following in his lead.

"I am incredibly sorry, sir! I made a mistake!" He begged.

"Yes. You did. But not only that, I got to witness the whole thing on the Bookface!"

"Facebook, sir." Corrected the Book keeper.

"Whatever! I gave you freedom to act as you please, but I told you to keep. It. _Quiet! _Now everyone is talking about this incident thanks to your boasting attitude! And you didn't even bring me the right person?! Book keeper, tell me again why I hired this idiot?"

"Well sir, they presented themselves as the cheapest available option on the market. Not to mention their school's long history of rivalry with the Takahashi school have provided them a solid cover, we can still mitigate this situation." Affirmed the nerdy book keeper in a calm demeanor.

"Nh. Fine. See to it that this whole issue is blown away by tonight and next time remind me to hire those guys from the next town over, they sounded much less incompetent those... _Rokunintai_."

"_Shichinintai_, sir." Corrected the book keeper in a calm tone as he furiously typed something on his _iPad_.

"Really? But there are only six of them."

"I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation for that, sir."

"I bet it's just false advertisement. Anyway, Kouga, you and your pack are on permanent guard duty until further notice as punishment for your fuck up today."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" Shouted Kouga and his pack in unison.

"As for you, my guests, I have some special plans lined up for you. Rewards for behaving so well while the adults were talking." Said the imposing man as he stroked Inuyasha's chin with an unsettling smile. Usually Inuyasha would snap back, lash out with no fear of consequence over the danger he was in, but this time, with this man, he was afraid. "Change in plans, Book keeper, send out an invitation to our missing guest."

"That won't be needed, sir." Informed the book keeper, still typing in his little gadget. "Kouga's little theatrical stunt was enough of a calling card to warrant his attention, why not make this interesting and wait until he finds us like he found Taigokumaru?"

"See that Kouga? Turns out you're not the useless shit stain of a man I thought you were." Said the imposing man, sounding more calm and composed with every passing word. "Now leave us everyone. I want some time alone with my guests, but not you Book keeper, I like having you around."

"Thank you sir, but my name is..."

"Please, Book keeper, you know I won't remember it, so why even bother?"

"Of course, sir..."

And with a simple gesture of hand the imposing man dismissed his entire small personal army, leaving the warehouse empty if not for him, his main lackey and their two captives, kneeling on the floor in front of them.

"Now I know what you're thinking." Started the imposing man as he paced around the warehouse. "'Did he really need to make such a show of humiliating his workers?' To which I answer: Yes. Absolutely. For you see, in this line of work of mine, power is everything, and if I don't keep my own useless lackeys in line then _they_ won't be able to keep everyone else in line and since they are essentially my representatives I damn well better make sure that they represent me _right_, damn it."

For a while now Inuyasha had kept his silence, the imposing man in front of him had a familiar presence with a bit of it's own twist. Whatever the case his gut was telling him not to antagonize his opponent for once, so Kagome spoke up in his stead.

"Who are you? What do you want with a couple of highschool kids?"

"Oh child, you think I want anything to do with _you_? You're just collateral turned bait due to my own subordinate's 'shit for brains' syndrome, a terrible affliction if I may say so myself. My prayers go to his family. No child, what I want is the bastard son of Touga who singlehandedly compromised the security of my hard built empire!" Shouted the imposing man in a burning rage before turning to Inuyasha. "Although I partially have to thank your stupid ass for starting this whole shinding, don't I? You didn't even have the courtesy to die at that old bat's hand." He said as he slapped Inuyasha with the back of his hand. "You troublesome lot really are Touga's kids..."

"Leave him alone, you creep!" Shouted Kagome from her restrained position.

"What're you gonna do about it, lassie?" Asked the imposing man slowly walking towards her. "Do you not know who I am? I am Ryukotsusei!" He said as he clutched Kagome's chin i his firm grasp. "And I have a bone to pick with that scum, Sesshoumaru."


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the tiny club room, Sesshoumaru was glaring at his old collection of poems by Edgar Allan Poe as he waited for Miroku to give him any leads regarding Kagome's (and his brother's) whereabouts.

"No good." Said the pervert as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "The lines are flooded, the police are overwhelmed. I can't get through."

Sesshoumaru payed him no mind, just kept staring at his book.

"There are riots everywhere across town, they're spread thin." Informed Sango as she scrolled through her tablet. "Breaking and looting, street brawls and even an insurgence in Ookami High, they can't be bothered to help us with two missing teens."

"_Kidnapped_." Corrected Sesshoumaru, still focused on his page.

"Look man, I know you're worried, but snapping at us will get you nowhere." Pointed Miroku. Sesshoumaru merely looked at him as if to question his statement. "You haven't turned a single page big guy. You're either pretending to look aloof or it takes you forty minutes to get through 'The Raven'."

The pervert's remarks hit the bullseye. Sesshoumaru got up, tossed his book aside and went out into the hallway to catch some fresh air, as he did his phone buzzed with a text. It was a single image of a gray scaled dragon, devouring some unknown beast's bones.

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic as he called for the pervert and Sango to stop their search.

"I know where they are." He said, locking eyes with the dragon on his screen.

Miroku and Sango approached him to see what was going on, their faces turning white upon seeing the image on Sesshoumaru's phone. Both of them recognized the infamous mob boss' calling card, this was clearly personal.

"Oh shit..." Whispered Miroku. "Is that..?"

"Yes." Replied Sesshoumaru, putting his phone away.

"What does he want? Why does he have your number? Why did he kidnap our friends? What did you _do_?!" Asked Sango who just now realized how serious their situation was. Her frustration was understandable since she had been the only one left out of the Taigokumaru scandal, but Miroku quickly put two and two together.

"Don't tell me all that tech BatGrandpa was perfecting was for the Dragon Bone clan. Don't tell me you just singlehandedly put a wrench the size of a ten year old girl in Ryukotsusei's business."

"It was. And I did." Replied Sesshoumaru in his monotone voice.

Miroku let out a big sigh as he scratched his head.

"Cool, so what's the plan?" He asked.

"I go in. Alone. You guys stay here and keep trying the cops, ask for Myouga." He said as he walked in an abruptly fast pace down the school's corridor.

"Yeah, no." Said Miroku as he grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulder, his burning gaze quickly turning towards the pervert. "We are _not_ gonna let you go in a den of gangsters by yourself while we pull desk duty, that's insane."

Sesshoumaru just stared the pervert down. Unflinching.

"You're not dealing with a thug or even a former yakuza by himself, this is an _actua_l mob boss. With his own set of lackeys! You can't just bust in the door and kick everyone's ass so hard their children will be born with feet imprints on their butt cheeks!" Jokes aside, Miroku made a fair point. But Sesshoumaru remained unconvinced as the two young men just kept glaring at each other.

After taking a minute to compose herself, Sango spoke up.

"Ok, if you two ladies are done bickering, I can suggest _my_ plan." She said with a determined smile on her face.

The boys were surprised at how devious the straight laced Sango could be, but after a couple of minutes polishing the details they had forged themselves a plan.

"Are we clear?" Asked Sango to make sure everyone was on board.

"Hn." Said Sesshoumaru as he walked away.

"I think he just thanked you." Said Miroku in a surprised tone as he got ready to follow him, but not before Sango stopped the pervert by his sleeve. "Anything you want to say to me, my dear?" He asked in his usual jovial tone.

"I know _I_ was the one who suggested it but..." Sango's words got caught in her throat.

"Why Sango... Worried about this lowly pervert's well being?" He joked.

"Just be careful, ok?!" She blurted out with a blush colouring her cheeks.

Miroku gently kissed her forehead before saying:

"Hey, I'm not the one in danger of being court martialed."

"You know... That might not actually be that bad." She said.

"Hey hey hey, I'm the one who makes the terrible jokes here, ok?" Said Miroku in a slightly worried inflection to which Sango responded with a short giggle before pushing the pervert off to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

After a short sprint the two boys were walking side by side as they exited the school.

"I know you're anxious, but you can't blame yourself for this." Said Miroku to break the silence, but Sesshoumaru kept his gaze straight ahead. "Look, we have a solid plan. We'll go in, get them out and Ryukotsusei will never hurt them again."

"Nevermore." Said Sesshoumaru, his gaze still fixed on the road ahead.

Miroku stopped to process what just happened.

"Did you just quote 'The Raven' to prove you were actually reading it back there?"

The two young men headed towards the old warehouse settlement by the pier, where Sesshoumaru's father had tasted his first defeat against Ryukotsusei back when they were both average school delinquents. Inside one of those warehouses Ryukotsusei's book keeper pleaded with his employer.

"But sir..." Said the meek looking young man as he adjusted his heavy glasses. "It would be much more cost efficient to simply bribe the police instead of sending most of our forces _en masse_ to cause chaos. The projected losses in man power are quite severe, and for what? To prevent your guest from calling the police?... Whatever happened to keeping it _quiet_?"

"I keep _telling_ you Book keeper." Said Ryukotsusei in an aloof tone as he opened a bottle of scotch. "It's not a _victory_ if you don't _fight_. You're not winning if you payed your opponent to forfeit, where's the honor in that? Besides, instead of sweeping Kouga's colossal fuck up under the rug, I found it much more exciting to double down in a show of force. Rejoice Kouga, your shit for brains plan is actually turning out useful!" He shouted to his subordinate who was keeping watch over the captives, unapologetically flexing in front of a disinterested Kagome.

"Thank you sir! Your words fill me with great joy!" Replied Kouga. As he shouted his voice revealed a slight nasal inflection due to his broken nose.

"Yeah, I'm sure you love it when your boss _fills you_ with joy..." Mocked Inuyasha as one of Kouga's subordinate's patched his wounds.

"Quiet before I fill _you_ with _my_ joy." Snarled Kouga.

"Dude... At least buy me dinner first."

The two young men kept exchanging insults as the adults continued their conversation.

"But if you were to just pay off a couple of key officers to look the other way you could still have your honourable death match with the Mad Dog General's son without calling for this much attention. Of course none of this would've happened if you had employed a better service in the first place." Said the nerdy yes-man as he glanced over to Kouga who noticed him.

"You want me to go over there and kick your ass, _nerd_?!" Howled the bitter hooligan in a hilariously nasal tone that Inuyasha could not let slip.

"You sound like the world's bitchiest vuvuzela." He laughed.

"Big talk coming from the human pin-cushion." Barked back Kouga.

"Get me off these cuffs and i can readjust your nose. Call me Doctor Inuyasha, P.h.D in ass-kicking."

"Bring it on!" As Kouga lunged himself towards Inuyasha he was stopped by his employer's rage filled shout.

"Kouga!" Ryukotsusei's eyes were burning red. "I believe your talents are needed by the front door."

"But sir, let me just..."

"Now."

Kouga complied in a submissive manner and headed towards the front door of the warehouse to guard it.

"Hey, be careful not to get your ass kicked by the door you're guarding. Or a passing breeze." Spat Inuyasha as Kouga passed by him, the delinquent had no choice but to swallow those insults.

"Back to our conversation, Book keeper." Resumed the mob boss, in a frighteningly calmer tone as he sipped his drink. "You're missing the point. It's not about _just_ my battle with Touga's son. It's about every battle I ever take part in. I don't just win. I _conquer_. I _obliterate_ my opponents in the bloodiest of fashions. That's how you amass power and respect. That's how you get your opponents to _fear_ you. The weak will inevitably follow the strong, and the only way to show true strength is by _decimating_ whatever could be presented to you as a challenge. If I were to win my fights with underhanded tactics and low cunning then my subordinates would try the very same methods to overtake me. This is how I secure my throne at the top of the underworld. These are the old ways, the right ways. Something your degenerate generation will never understand. You kids who never had to get your hands in the mud to get anywhere." His tone had gotten viciously toxic as he brazenly insulted his own subordinate. "Now leave, our guest is sure to arrive soon."

"As you wish, sir." The Book keeper bowed and left Ryukotsusei to enjoy his scotch in the presence of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So that's what this is." Said Kagome, defiantly glaring at Ryukotsusei. "Nothing but a petty show of force. You make me sick."

Ryukotsusei couldn't keep his laughter in check, as much as the brazen Inuyasha mocked his idiot lackey Kouga he never dared speak up to him like that. But the girl... The girl was made of stronger stuff and that amused him.

"Petty?" He said as he refilled his scotch. "No child, this is _necessary_. That boy put my organization in quite the pickle. The cops got a hold of a good number of my hidden servers and will undoubtedly crack open our back doors. Millions of transactions and business opportunities in jeopardy because Touga's bloodline continues to be a thorn in my side even after all these years. So I'm taking this as an opportunity to remind them all who is the rightful ruler of this land. Make an example out of him and all the cops scattered throughout town trying to qualm my employees that you don't _fuck_ with the Dragon. If you spill enough blood eventually people will just stop pointing their fangs at you."

"You're a nutball." Spat Kagome.

"No child. I'm a _lord_."

The two kept their eyes locked for a while until one of Ryukotsusei's subordinates interrupted them.

"Sir! There's a white haired teenager approaching the front gate, alone. Should we escort him here?"

"Yes, but if you idiots so much as lay a finger on him you'll end up eating your own teeth. Touga's son is mine." Said Ryukotsusei with a foreboding smile.

Outside the warehouse, Kouga led the escort team to greet their new guest.

"Long white hair... You mutts all look the same to me." Said the brash teenager, trying to disguise his nasal inflection.

The white haired young man maintained a stoic silence and his head down.

"I see you have better manners than your bitch brother. Take him away boys." Commanded Kouga, and with a hand gesture his two main lackeys stood behind their honored guest. To their dismay he refused to budge.

"Ah geez, he's not moving Kouga." Asked Ginta in his nervous tone. "What do we do?"

"I say we break his ankles!" Snarled Hakkaku.

"Wait!" Shouted Kouga. "As fun as that sounds, the boss said not to lay a hand on him. Ginta, go inform him of the situation. We'll keep watch."

And with a fast sprint Kouga's beta-male dashed off to get their employer.

"Boss! Boss!" Ginta's shouts echoed through the old warehouse. "The guest is refusing to comply, what do we do?"

"I commend you bloodthirsty mongrels for keeping your urges in check." He said with a genuine pleased smile on his face. "It seems I'll have to greet Touga's son outside. Book keeper! Keep an eye on these two."

"As you wish, sir." Said Ryukotsusei's faithful attendant, as he stayed behind with the rest of the Dragon Bone clan's forces.

Back outside, Ryukotsusei was ready to greet his old rival's son when his face turned sour and the air around him turned frigid once he laid eyes on his guest.

"Kouga, you insufferable cock gobbler." He said as he massaged his eyes in a stressful manner. "Tell me, who the fuck is this idiot standing in front of me."

Kouga didn't like where the conversation was going, but before he could even utter a sentence in self defence he was pimp slapped by the Dragon Bone clan's mob boss, knocking him out cold.

"Aw, dude, that was cold blooded." Said the white haired teenager standing in front of Ryukotsusei.

"And who the Hell are you supposed to be?" Said the infuriated mob boss, glaring at the young man standing in front of him.

"Oh buddy, for the right price I can be whoever you want me to be. Don't you like my wig? I got it especially for you." Said the young man in a perverted tone.

"Kill him." Said Ryukotsusei as he turned around, ready to go back inside. But as he did a white blur dashed by him, jumping over the blockade of minions that now surrounded Miroku. With a sideways twirl he landed a kick on Hakkaku's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Don't poke the bear." Said Sesshoumaru to his perverted friend as they stood back to back, surrounded by a handful of Ryukotsusei's minions.

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting you to take a little longer. Are they safe?" Asked Miroku as he took off his long white wig.

"Kagome is escorting Inuyasha to safety. They should rendezvous with Sango soon enough."

"Everybody halt!" Screamed Ryukotsusei from the bottom of his lungs. "That flea bitten mutt is mine. Do with the other whatever the Hell you want."

"You heard the man, Sesshoumaru." Said Miroku. "Everybody here wants a piece of this sweet ass so you go ahead and play with that old man. I usually don't go for players over 40."

Sesshoumaru didn't feel comfortable leaving Miroku by himself to deal with over ten men so the pervert took matters into his own hands.

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes as he kicked one of the grunts in the testicles, the poor man falling to his knees like a heavy boulder. "I can take care of myself, these morons don't hold a candle to Sango. You do what you have to do, I'll do what I have to do." And with that the pervert jumped over the incapacitated castrati and ran like hell. "Catch me if you can, losers!"

Ryukotsusei's men ran after the pervert as fast as they could, but the boy was just too fast for them. Now it was only Sesshoumaru and his father's old rival.

"Tell me, how did you manage to free your friends?" Asked Ryukotsusei as he tried to compose himself.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. I'm just impressed at either your stellar ability to go by my guards undetected or by their colossal stupidity in not being able to do the one job they were supposed to do. Either way, Impressive indeed."

"It's hard to do your job when you're unconscious."

"So you're saying you knocked out _all_ of my guards." Ryukotsusei was actually impressed this time.

"There weren't that many."

"Impudent... Little..." Ryukotsusei could no longer hold in his anger, his cool headed facade was wearing off. In a blind rage he lunged himself to punch Sesshoumaru who nimbly dodged the attack, caught his opponent's fist and twisted it, forcing Ryukotsusei to fall on his back with a loud "thud".

"And they weren't that tough." Sesshoumaru mocked his opponent, but he was taken back by how heavy this man was.

"Gonna have to teach a lesson to that nerdy little for eyes when I'm done with this."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow upon hearing this.

"Didn't you see him?" Asked Ryukotsusei as he stood up and cleaned the dust from his jacket. "A nerdy little hunchback, wears big glasses and sounds like a cheese grater?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but Ryukotsusei got his answer.

"Tell me child." He asked. "Just how many men did you fight?"

"Five."

Ryukotsusei's laughter burst open the heavens.

"That conniving little spider! He dares run away with _my_ men?! I'll show him." Ryukotsusei's eyes were burning red, demanding blood. "But first I'll have to take care of things here."

Sesshoumaru took a stance, ready to counter whatever the old man could throw at him. Ryukotsusei was far slower than him.

"I gotta say, at first I was impressed." Said the veteran mobster as he unbuttoned his blazer. "I thought you had managed to defeat my entire remaining manpower hidden in this warehouse in a short couple of minutes. All so you could secure a path for your injured brother, an admirable plan. At first it sounds like you inherited your father's brawn and your _whore_ mother's wits..."

Upon hearing the man mention his mother Sesshoumaru lost his cool for a split second and lunged himself towards Ryukotsusei, punching him in the gut, stopping his speech with a metallic "clang". But shockingly the mobster remained unfazed. In fact, it was Sesshoumaru's fist that was hurting.

Ryukotsusei glared down upon Sesshoumaru, like an esteemed warlord glares down a peasant before kicking the young man in the gut. Followed by a quick punch to the face, before spinning on his heel and landing an elbow to Sesshoumaru's face again.

"You know." Said the mob boss as he undid the rest of his jacket. "The underworld is a dangerous place, you never know where the knives are gonna come from so you have to be prepared at all times. Military grade steel alloy." He said as he pointed to his gray blazer. "The same in that degenerate bat's house. Impressive, isn't it?" Now that he had regained his cool, Ryukotsusei exuded a truly frightening aura. He took off his blazer, letting it fall to the ground, cracking the concrete beneath it. "The only problem is that this thing is quite heavy, makes me feel like I'm constantly swimming in pudding."

Sesshoumaru got up, but before he could retake his stance Ryukotsusei's hand was already upon his throat, slamming him in the ground and slowly choking the life out of him.

"It took you _that_ long to take down _five_ men? I knew that harlot would taint Touga's blood... You are _weak_, just like your mother."

Mentioning Sesshoumaru's mother like that was making the young man lose his cool, he desperately clawed at Ryukotsusei's hand as it was slowly closing on his neck, but the man's grip was too strong. In fact, now that he was this close to him he could tell his entire body was like carved stone, impenetrable.

Sesshoumaru was quickly losing consciousness, if he didn't do anything fast he would black out. Then Ryukotsusei was free to do whatever he wanted to his friends... To Kagome...

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a second, seemingly giving up. Ryukotsusei was ready to mock him when the young man hit him in the under side of the elbow, no matter how hard one's body is they cannot strengthen their joints. This forced Ryukotsusei to lose his balance, lowering his face closer to Sesshoumaru's who took the oportunity to headbutt the old man in the face. Without a moment's hesitation, Sesshoumaru grabbed his opponent by his shirt and rolled backwards on his back, tossing him with his feet and therefore ridding himself of Ryukotsusei's grip.

They both stood up slowly, Ryukotsusei rubbing his now swollen eye as Sesshoumaru struggled to catch his breath.

"I take it back. You might have less of that skank's blood than I first thought." Said Ryukotsusei with pure contempt in his voice.

Sesshoumaru stepped sideways and in a quick flash closed the distance between the two, he swooped in low, trying to kick Ryukotsusei's legs so he would lose his balance, but the mobster nimbly jumped back. Sesshoumaru then spun on his hands, kicking the old man with his heel.

"Don't talk about my mother." He said, trying to hide his own anger. But before he could do anything else, Ryukotsusei caught his foot and threw Sesshoumaru into some wooden crates that were lying around.

"Make me." Said the mobster in a petty childish tone as he cracked his fingers.

Sesshoumaru stood up, spit some blood that he had swimming in his mouth and ran towards Ryukotsusei as he rushed towards him. Both men knew that it would only end when one of them could no longer stand up.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter takes place a couple of minutes before Sesshoumaru's fight with Ryukotsusei.**

"Boss! Boss!" Ginta's shouts echoed through the old warehouse. "The guest is refusing to comply, what do we do?"

"I commend you bloodthirsty mongrels for keeping your urges in check." Said Ryuotsusei with a genuine pleased smile on his face. "It seems I'll have to greet Touga's son outside. Book keeper! Keep an eye on these two."

"As you wish, sir." Said his faithful attendant, as he stayed behind with the rest of the Dragon Bone clan's forces.

Kagome took the opportunity to look around the room for a chance to escape when the nerdy Book keeper spoke up.

"Don't even bother trying to escape. Those cuffs can only be opened by this key that I'm leaving in the very capable hands of Tokajin" He said as he pointed to a large but dimwitted pale man, blissfully eating a sack of peaches. "You four, protect good old Tokajin. The rest of you are with me." And with a snap of his fingers he walked out of the old warehouse with the remainder of Ryukotsusei's men.

Kagome was now alone in the warehouse tied next to an increasingly paler looking Inuyasha, despite the patchwork the boy seemed to have lost a lot of blood. She had to get out of there quickly, unfortunately there was a man stationed at every corner of the room by the second floor, armed with hand guns, no doubt taking advantage of a good sniping position. On her floor there was just her, a bleeding Inuyasha and the dumb peach man.

"Hey, you." She called. "Yeah, the _big strong man_ eating the peaches." Tokajin perked up at the remark, he liked being flattered. "Are those peaches any good?" She asked.

"They're alright." He said with a shrug.

"My little brother also loves peaches. They're his _favourite_."

"So?" He asked as he served himself to another mouthful of fruit.

"So I always carry some with me, to keep him happy." She said with a motherly smile. "Say, would _you_ like some of my peaches?"

"Are they sweet?" Asked the burly man with drool peeking from the corner of his mouth.

"The sweetest!" Replied Kagome with a million dollar smile.

Tokajin stood up and smiled.

"If she does anything funny, shoot to kill." He said, and without a second of hesitation the four men up top had their guns cocked and aimed at her. Kagome shuddered at the sound of it. "What? You thought I'd just approach you willy nilly without insurance?" Tokajin let out a crooked laugh. "The Book keeper always taught me to be wary of other people's kindness."

"What a wise man he is." Said Kagome, hiding her frustration behind a kind smile. Inuyasha merely panted by her side, the bandages did nothing for internal bleeding.

Tokajin approached slowly, thoroughly examining Kagome from top to bottom to an unsettling degree, but Kagome could do nothing but bare with it. Once he got to her, he slowly caressed her hair before getting a deep sniff.

"You smell like my mother." He said with a disturbingly pleased smile. Her body ran cold with disgust, her eyes glazed upwards before she finally spoke up.

"Ok, screw this!" And with a swift knee to the groin and a sharp headbutt to the teeth, Tokajin was now groveling on the ground in pain, trying to massage his cracked teeth.

"Shoot the bitch!" Shouted the burly man as he angrily held back the tears.

But to his surprise there was nothing but silence, the men that stayed behind with him were nowhere to be seen.

"Took you long enough!" Chastised Kagome.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Tokajin, incredulous of his situation.

"Me." Said Sesshoumaru before slamming his heel so hard on Tokajin's skull he shattered the man's already broken teeth and knocked him unconscious.

"His key is on his left pocket." Informed Kagome. "You fish it out, I don't wanna go anywhere near that creep."

"Are you alright?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he set her and Inuyasha free, catching his brother who was now struggling to stand.

"I was kidnapped by a bunch of delinquents who beat your brother senseless, was disgustingly hit on by a perv, headbutted him. Came here, got tied to a chair, was disgustingly hit on by _this_ perv and headbutted him too. So, you know, alright is a little far from my current list of adjectives."

Sesshoumaru's stoic facade crumbled a bit under guilt, regret and seething anger.

"But you saved me, so thanks." She said after a deep breath to compose herself.

After what she had just gone through it would have taken a lot more than just a deep breath for one to compose himself, but having Sesshoumaru there, feeling like he had her back made the whole situation a lot more bearable. Not that she was necessarily aware of it herself.

"You're the one who kept their attention long enough for me to quietly take them out." He said with a remorseful tone still lingering in his voice.

"Good thing the idiot thought of himself as a clever clog. Honestly, who puts _four _men pointing at the same direction at the same time?"

"Keke, you're so devious Kagome." Said Inuyasha, struggling to catch his breath.

"We gotta get of here, your brother is bleeding out pretty badly." She said concerningly.

"Don't be such a worry wart, the bleeding has stopped a long time ago, see?" Said Inuyasha, slurring every other words that came out of his mouth.

"Bleeding out _internally_. We gotta get him to a hospital."

"But I thought the blood being _inside_ was a good thing." Said Inuyasha with genuine confusion in his voice.

"You're an idiot." Commented Sesshoumaru as he carefully placed his brother over Kagome's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Take the idiot down through the back door. Run along westwards and you should run into Sango, then call an ambulance." Instructed Sesshoumaru as he paced towards the main entrance to the warehouse.

"No Sesshoumaru, I asked what are _you_ doing?" She asked again, sounding more aggressive than concerned. By the looks of things Sesshoumaru was up for a terrible idea.

"The pervert is up front, I gotta get him out of there." He said without slowing down.

"And _then_ you'll leave?!" She asked, begging for his answer to be 'yes'.

"And then I'll settle this. Once and for all." He uttered without looking back.

Kagome wanted to run after him, to grab him, to punch him, anything to keep him from going. But Inuyasha's safety came first and they both knew that...

"Sesshoumaru!" She shouted from the backdoor of the warehouse. "I have no idea what's going on but you do, don't you?!" Sesshoumaru stopped. "So you better come back alive so you can properly explain yourself! If you die out there I'll kick your ass, you asshole!" Her words were harsh but her tone faltered, she couldn't properly tell from afar but it looked like Sesshoumaru's face had twitched. Was that a smile?

After listening to her demands Sesshoumaru walked on adamantly, raising his hand to confirm he had understood her request. And with that Kagome left to find Sango while Sesshoumaru rushed to aid Miroku.

As they were running westwards towards Sango, Inuyasha spoke up:

"I'm flattered miss Yura, but I can't, I already have my eyes set on someone..." He blurted out in a jovial tone.

"Oh great, now he's delirious..." Lamented Kagome. "Come on Inuyasha, stay with me man!"

"She's a_ beauuuuuutiful_ archer at my school!" He kept going. Kagome blushed.

"Damn it Inuyasha, you better not be talking about me! I'm flattered but..."

"Her name's _KIKYO_. Isn't that a funny name? Kiiiii-kyo."

"Oh thank God!" Sighed Kagome in relief. "Now be quiet, your brain is clearly suffering from a lack of oxygen. Don't overexert the poor thing, he already has difficulties working on a normal day."

"Kiiiii-kyyyyyyo." Kept going the dazed young man.

"Yes yes, buddy. You like the captain." Reassured Kagome. "Sango is gonna be surprised when she hears about this one. With those anger issues of yours, she always thought you were stuck in the closet..."

After running along for a couple of minutes Kagome was surprised to run into a small military camp, complete with a first aid medical facility.

"What the Hell is this..." She murmured.

"Kagome!" Shouted Sango from across the camp. "Thank God you're safe!" She said as she tightly hugged her friend.

"Sango... Who are these people?" Asked Kagome with an incredulous look on her face.

"A PMC my dad owns." Said Sango in the most casual of tones as she signaled for two rugged soldiers to come to her.

"Your dad owns a militia?!" Kagome could not believe what was happening.

"No! They're Private military contractors, not a militia. There's a difference." Explained Sango as she ordered the two men to take Inuyasha to the medical tent and have him checked. "My dad works as an advisor to the JSDF, this allowed him to form many connections with military personnel, not just from Japan but from all over the world, and eventually they all banded together to form the Demon Hunters."

"Hoo-Rah!" Shouted the military staff in unison upon hearing the name of their own PMC.

"Demon hunters?" Asked Kagome with a faint look of pity.

"Hoo-Rah!" Shouted the military staff again.

"Yeah, I have no idea why. My dad is a huge nerd." Explained Sango as she scratched her head. "Hey, why isn't Sesshoumaru with you? Is he ok?"

Kagome's face soured for a second but she quickly recomposed herself. With all these soldiers around it would be a piece of cake to round up some troops and rush to his aid. As she was opening her mouth to speak a familiar voice cut her off in the back.

"He'll be fine." Said Miroku, as he tied a bandage around his arm. "The Demon hunters..."

"Hoo-Rah!" Shouted the staff, interrupting him. Miroku sighed in anguish.

"The _military personnel _are better suited for another errand." He concluded.

"Miroku!" Exclaimed Sango. Kagome could not help but notice how she gleamed just a teensy bit brighter when she saw the pervert was ok than herself or Inuyasha. Suspicious to say the least.

"What do you mean they're better suited for another errand?" Asked Kagome defiantly. How could Miroku just leave Sesshoumaru behind when he had risked his life to safeguard Miroku's?

"I took a minute to ask a few questions to my pursuers now that they have been neatly tied up." Said Miroku as he pointed to the large group of hoodlums that had been chasing him all throughout the warehouse district, all tied up in single file.

"Did you capture them all by yourself?" Asked the girls in incredulous unison.

"Hell no, a superhero did!" He said with a childish grin.

"A _superhero_?" Asked Sango, unsure of the pervert's mental state.

"It doesn't matter." Scoffed the pervert. "The point is, those guys admitted taking orders from someone else in the organization, someone _besides_ Ryukotsusei. They said their new boss was taking advantage of the chaos of today to usurp him."

"So someone inside the Dragon Bone clan was planning a _coup_?" Asked Sango.

"Exactly, some nerdy looking guy... Book_worm_ I think..."

"Book _Keeper._" Corrected Kagome. "He's the one that took almost every man inside the warehouse, making it easier for us to escape. He's planning on cutting the organization's losses, have Ryukotsusei take the fall and reshape the remains into his image."

"... Exactly. How did you get to that conclusion?" Asked Miroku baffled by Kagome's deductive reasoning.

"The two weren't exactly seeing eye to eye back when we were captive. You presented the pieces, I just put them together."

"So you're planning on sending the hunters after this Book keeper and the remnants of the Dragon Bone clan?" Asked Sango.

"Exactly... How come they didn't 'Hoo-Rah' this time?" Asked Miroku.

"They only react to their full name." Responded Sango, proud of her father's PMC.

"Makes sense." Said Kagome. "But you're still planning on leaving Sesshoumaru alone?"

"I didn't say that." Smirked Miroku with a gentle grin. "I only said the hunters were better suited for that task, I already sent Sesshoumaru all the back up he'll need."

"What? You sent him your '_Superhero_'?" Mocked Sango.

"Exactly!" Declared Miroku while gazing at the sky. "Captain Toga is on his way!"

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse entrance, Sesshoumaru's duel with Ryukotsusei raged on.

Sesshoumaru clearly had the upper hand when it came to speed and reflexes, but his strength, resilience and stamina paled in comparison to Ryukotsusei's. Plus the veteran warrior's overwhelming experience in all of those years of fighting allowed him to read and predict most of Sesshoumaru's moves, shortening their gap in speed. This was without a doubt Sesshoumaru's toughest battle yet.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed!" Commented Ryukotsusei as he rolled up his sleeves, running red with Sesshoumaru's blood. "I was half expecting your whore mother's blood to have tainted Touga's legacy far more than it did."

Sesshoumaru lunged himself violently at his opponent after his remark, ready to throw a punch. Ryukotsusei got in position to block it but to his surprise Sesshoumaru stopped himself at the last minute, redistributed his weight, grabbed his opponent by the left arm and Judo threw him over his shoulder like a heavy sack of potatoes. Ryukotsusei coughed blood as he hit the ground and before he had time to think Sesshoumaru spun his opponent belly-side down and pinned him to the ground with an arm-lock. Ryukotsusei cackled at what he had just witnessed.

"Look at you no longer falling for my taunts! 50 points."

Sesshoumaru twisted his arm and the man shuddered in pain.

"Nice arm-lock, 5 points." Ryukotsusei kept his evaluation going. "However, taking the non-lethal approach just shows how green you are. -10 points." Sesshoumaru's hold got tighter, Ryukotsusei let out a muffled wince followed by a surprisingly loud 'crack' that even surprised Sesshoumaru. Then before he had even time to react, Ryukotsusei wiggled himself free and jumped away from him to gain some distance. "The fact that you didn't consider my own self-harm to gain the upper hand, -20 points." Sesshoumaru took another stance to resume fighting but all of a sudden his body was ran over by an intense shock of pain stemming from his right leg. "And the fact that you didn't consider hidden weapons in our fight, -25 points." Sesshoumaru looked down and finally noticed the knife sticking to his leg. He must have stabbed him when he wiggled himself off of Sesshoumaru's hold. "All in all, you have yet to impress me boy." Mocked Ryukotsusei as he spat some blood he had swimming in his mouth.

"I thought you wanted an honourable duel." Said Sesshoumaru as he dislodged the knife from his leg to cut off one of his sleeves and use it to tie the wound.

"Oh but this_ is_ an honourable duel. You, with everything you have (which is that knife as of right now) against me with everything I have (which you'll never truly know the full extent). Just like the duels I used to have with your father! Fun times..." And with that said Ryukotsusei threw another hidden knife at Sesshoumaru's head. The young man managed to dodge it but not without a new scrape in his cheek.

Sesshoumaru's head was running a million miles per hour, thinking of every possible scenario. His opponent had a dislocated left arm, at least two broken ribs, some broken fingers, a couple of cuts and minor bruises. He on the other hand had three broken ribs, a cracked left tibia, a cracked right ulna, a shattered left hand, a stab wound on his right leg and several cuts and bruises through his entire body. The options were few, but if he played his cards right he could overcome this, or so he thought until he heard another startling loud crack...

"There we _go_!" Said Ryukotsusei as he fumbled around with his left arm before lunging himself against a metal crate and popping it into place. He snarled through his teeth to ease the pain and then he smiled.

Sesshoumaru's stoic front remained intact but Ryukotsusei knew. He _knew_ he had just extinguished any hope the boy might've had for getting out of the situation on top, and that put a smile on his face.

"Give it up, boy. Your most effective blow has just been rendered useless. You have no other options left except admitting defeat." Gloated Ryukotsusei.

Sesshoumaru dropped his guard, he couldn't beat him, so why bother trying? The young man kept his head down and slowly walked towards Ryukotsusei. After a couple of steps he started talking.

"You're right." He admitted. "Given the circumstances, there is no plausible scenario where I can beat you as I am."

"Good, you're finally realizing the power gap." Boasted Ryukotsusei with a devilish grin. "This is what Book keeper will never understand. It's not about just breaking their bodies, you have to break their spirits to truly _conquer _them!"

Sesshoumaru kept walking slowly towards his adversary, almost drifting.

"As you've said, if I'm not willing to take lethal precautions then I'll never come out of this on top." Continued Sesshoumaru, speaking in a quiet, almost serene tone. "Given the distance you acquired after jumping so far away from me I could never reach you in time, especially not if you have any more hidden weapons. Like you said, I could never _beat_ you..."

"... So you feigned defeat just to get closer and stab me. To _kill_ me." Realized Ryukotsusei with shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe the naive boy he had just fought managed to develop such sharp fangs in such a short amount of time, he truly was Touga's son. However it was far too late for him to react in time, Sesshoumaru had managed to shorten the gap just enough to be able to stab Ryukotsusei in the neck. The veteran warrior could see the blow coming but he could never react to it in time.

Sesshoumaru spoke no more, he lifted his head ready to strike and Ryukotsusei got a clear view at the young man's eyes, their usual bright confidence had been swallowed by dark callousness at the thought of the act he was just about to commit. His knife lunged forward before bathing in warm red blood.

Ryukotsusei's neck remained intact to the surprise of both of them. Instead of releasing spews of raining blood the knife had instead been caught inside a rock solid fist, slowly dripping with blood.

Sesshoumaru's dark eyes looked up to meet even darker ones, covered in sadness.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." Said Touga before kicking his own son in the gut, lunging him away from Ryukotsusei. "And you..." He said as his head slowly turned to meet his old rival.

"Hey TougAAAAaahh..." Ryukotsusei was halfway through his greeting when Touga's fist lodged itself between his stomach and intestines with such force he vomited out a mixture of blood and bile before falling to his knees.

Touga took this time to walk towards his son who was slowly getting up.

"I thought I told you boys to always mind your surroundings." He lectured. "If you had, not only would you not have gotten stabbed you would have also noticed he still had a hidden gun tucked away in his right ankle, a taser by his left thigh and another knife just below his back."

"How can you tell?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he wiped blood off of his mouth. "His suit pants are lined with steel alloy. You can't notice any unusual bulges."

"It's not about the bulges in the clothes, it's the deviation in the movements." Affirmed his father.

"Touga! You came!" Shouted Ryukotsusei, eager to face his old rival. "And straight out of work I see."

Touga was still wearing his cheap office suit, now a little disheveled from running around all day, and still holding on to his big dirty briefcase.

"Don't mock the blue collar working man." Chastised Touga as he rummaged through his briefcase. "I had to cut work early to be here, gonna have to do overtime tomorrow if I want those reports done on time. Man, Midoriko will have my _balls_ if I don't give her those reports on time..." He sighed to himself before pulling a familiar looking metal bat from his large briefcase. Ryukotsusei smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the old bat.

"I see you still carry around that rusty old thing." He mocked. "Do you still call it by its stupid name? What was it..."

"Tessaiga." Said Touga, as if he had just been insulted.

"You always had shit taste."

"Shut up and draw your gun, I wanna finish this quickly." Said Touga in a somber tone, completely unfazed by Ryukotsusei's childish taunting.

"Don't you want to savour this? It's been so long..." Ryukotsusei was almost pleading, but Touga ignored him. He raised the bat's handle to the side of his face and kept the tip aiming at Ryukotsusei's neck, almost as if he was holding a sword.

"Now pay attention son." Said Touga to Sesshoumaru without moving his eyes from his opponent. "This will be one of the few times where I will be acting as a proper parent."

"By getting into your son's fights?" Mocked Ryukotsusei as he readied his gun.

"By reminding him of a valuable lesson." Said the Taishou patriarch imposingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru took a step back to give the two veteran warriors some space. He had always sparred with his father under the old man's pretence to make both of his sons capable of standing up for themselves, but he'd never actually seen Touga in a real fight until today. His father was the furthest thing from his usual lazy self, the man standing in front of Sesshoumaru was cool, composed and in control. A far cry from the descriptions of the reckless mad dog general.

"So are you just going to stare at me from way over there?" Asked Ryukotsusei, incapable of hiding his glee over getting a long-awaited rematch with his old rival. "You used to jump into the fray, fists first. Now you're stopping your own son from acting like we did… Old age has done you no favours, old friend."

Sesshoumaru did not let that remark slide, was Ryukotsusei implying his own father had taken a life before?

"We can't be reckless forever, I have kids to feed now. Bills to pay. I had to straighten my act… For God's sake Ryukotsusei look around you, we're not in highschool anymore! You can't pull the thug attitude after you've had your first prostate exam. A finger up the butt is the death of all strongmen."

Ryukotsusei took that last comment especially bad.

"Who told you that?!" He shouted as he reached for his gun in a wide and angry motion.

Touga took this opportunity to shorten the distance between the two in a quick lunge. The gun was now aimed at his head, but before the trigger could be pulled Touga's bat swiped it out of the way in a big upwards swing that lunged both the Tessaiga and the gun up in the air.

Without wasting a single second, Ryukotsusei reached for his taser to zap the former mad dog general, but to his surprise Touga didn't bother to dodge. Instead he grasped Ryukotsusei firmly by the back of the neck and let the shock flow through his own body, electrocuting the both of them.

The two grown men were now locked in place, their muscles tensing up with the continuous shock from the taser lodged in Touga's chest. Ryukotsusei was starting to crack under the constant voltage, but Touga was smilling back at him. Suddenly Tessaiga comes crashing down from the sky straight into Ryukotsusei's hand holding the taser, breaking two of his fingers and separating the two men. Before the old mob boss could recompose himself, Touga's hands were now clutching his opponent's ears, bringing his face closer to an unprecedented headbutt. Ryukotsusei was now lying on the ground unconscious, bleeding from his forehead.

"Try as you might to play it cool, you always were quite easy to rile up." Said Touga, as blood dripped from his own forehead past his nose. "As soon as you lose your cool in battle, it's over. Beating people recklessly in petty shows of mad force will only get you so far. It'll never be enough to protect the things you truly hold dear." He said as he glanced over his eldest son, in awe at the sight his father had just displayed.

"You knew he was going to reach for the taser." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Of course." Replied Touga as he picked the Tessaiga from the floor. "He reached for the gun first, so taking it out of the picture would require getting in real close, real fast. That would leave me open for the taser which was more at hand than the knife which needed to be pulled out with his right hand, so to get that one out of the way I needed a second swing. Tessaiga never disappoints!" He said as he kissed his old metal bat before packing it away in his briefcase.

"How?" Asked Sesshoumaru, still incapable of grasping the gapping chasm that had just opened up between him and his father.

"Well, your old man isn't booksmart like you. You got your mother's brains. I had to make due with countless battles, countless scars and countless experiences to forge my own battle sense, after that it's just second nature, really. I keep trying to instil this on you boys, but you never seem to pay attention…"

Sesshoumaru's head was processing at a million miles per hour. He had always wanted to distance himself from the shadow of the mad dog general, live his own life his own way in peace, away from his father's legacy. But where did he end up? Starting fights with his father's old rivals and getting saved by the very man he once tried so hard to deny. And yet, the person standing in front of him now, his father who just saved him, didn't come close to resembling the reckless brash fighter he always pictured in his mind, an entity not too far off from Inuyasha. Instead he saw his father for who he was, a humbling experience that had brought his own ego down a couple of notches. For once in a very long time he felt like a boy again, embarrassed at his own lack of power. Something that did not escape Touga's sight. With a gentle smile he approached his son, calling out to him in a soft-spoken voice. As Sesshoumaru met his own father's gaze he was immediately punched in the forehead by his old man.

"Quit moping like such a brat!" Chastised Touga with a childish scowl. "You finally got your ass handed to you, welcome to the real world. Come join the rest of us peasants down for a stroll in pain meadows. You think I got like this overnight? I can't tell you the amount of times I got my ass handed to me for reaching places I wasn't ready to climb. But that's how we grow! I'll give you credit thought, coming over here, facing the odds you faced without…" Before Touga could continue his speech Sesshoumaru cut him off by punching his own father across the cheeks, knocking Touga backwards a couple of steps. "You ungrateful child!" He shouted. "I was getting to the complimenting part! What was that for?!"

Sesshoumaru turned his back at his father.

"I appreciate you coming to help." He reluctantly admitted. "But this was the last time you saw this Sesshoumaru's feeble side." He swore, unflinchingly.

"This Sesshoumaru's?" Touga was wondering why the sudden change in his son's speech patterns as he clutched his sore chin, but he had to admit it sounded pretty cool. His proud son was still reeling from the fact that he had to be saved by his father. Not physically, something deeper, more meaningful. He was grateful for the assistance but embarrassed at the same time, a sensation not foreign to Touga himself. For a second he caught a glimpse of his old self, determined to never lose a fight again.

After a pause of heavy silence Touga spoke up.

"You're not gonna ask?" Inquired his father, his heart lodged in his throat with fear of his son's answer.

"I know a lot about the mad dog general, most of it is exaggerated rumours though. If there's anything you want to tell me…" Sesshoumaru paused to rephrase. "To tell _us_, you'll do it when you're good and ready."

"You're already a better man than I was at your age…." Sighed Touga in solemn contemplation. "However, you did swing at your old man after he just saved you from committing the stupidest mistake in the short 17 years you've been on this earth. So daddy is a bit _miffed_." He smiled as he stood up, cracking his fingers with glee.

By the time Kagome and the gang arrived with the Demon hunters, there were two bodies lying on the floor and Touga sitting down as he smoked a cigarette, his face swollen to almost unrecognizable degrees.

"Take the one in the fancy designer suit." He said, his voice muffled by his own swollen lips. "The dishevelled school brat goes home with me, he still has a lot to learn."

"I'm not done yet." Gasped Sesshoumaru as he struggled to get up.

"Back to speaking normally I see." Pointed Touga, but before he could continue Kagome dashed past him to hug Sesshoumaru and the entirety of his broken bones (some of which may or may not have been left by his own father).

"You idiot!" She howled, her face buried deep in Sesshoumaru's shoulders, hiding her face. "What happened to you?"

"He finally grew a pair, that's what happened." Said Touga as he got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, this old man needs to stop by the pharmacy before heading home. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…" He lamented to himself as he rubbed his neck. He glanced back to his son who met his gaze, Sesshoumaru's eyes although beaten and red were piercing straight through Touga. "That's a nice look you have there now." He said to himself. "You're finally running towards something beyond me rather than just away from me."

Sesshoumaru's defeat was mortifying, the fact that he was willing to cross the line into murder even more so. However, they served as good fuel for himself. For once in a very long time he stopped to properly look at the world around him, reassess the assumptions he had left set in stone, it was the start of a long self-reflecting journey but if he managed to come out the other end he'd come out stronger and shine brighter than Touga ever did. This his father knew for sure.

Everyone was escorted back to the makeshift base of operations the Demon hunters had prepared for a medical check-up. Ryukotsusei and the men that had remained by the docks were all apprehended with the exception of Kouga and his two cronies who managed to get away. Shortly after a lone police car came to apprehend Ryukotsusei specifically.

A handsome policeman with feminine features and long black haired emerged, followed by his colossal partner, a pale man with white hair and a blank expression.

"Greetings, I am officer Byakuya, this is my partner: officer Moryomaru." Said the lead officer as he pointed to his enormous partner, a man well over 2 meters tall. "He doesn't talk much, so I'll be brief. We're here to apprehend this man on several charges from racketeering to arms dealing."

"Hey it's the girly cop from the batman incident!" Shouted Inuyasha in a drug haze from the makeshift medical gurney he was in. "Shiori says you're a doo-doo head! Hahaha." Laughed the rambunctious teenager, the morphine keeping his sides from splitting in pain.

Few noticed officer Byakuya hiding his contempt for Inuyasha and his ilk. The suave officer put on a smile and continued his briefing. "We are under orders from captain Myouga to apprehend this man alongside his book keeper, already in our custody." He said as he pointed to the dishevelled little figure inside his patrol car. "Please don't be a thorn in our side like the Taigokumaru incident, we're under a tight schedule over here."

"Don't worry officer, I don't think anyone wants to bring this old sack of bones home." Joked Miroku.

Ryukotsusei was regaining consciousness by this point and the first thing he saw was his old book keeper, the man who escaped with most of his men and was ultimately the missing piece that led to his own downfall.

"Let me at him!" He shouted. "I'll kill that little turd!" He said as he lunged himself at the police car, ignoring the fact that he was still with his hands tied behind his back.

A handful of Demon hunters tried to stop but Ryukotsusei headbutted and kicked them all out of his way, until Moryomaru slapped him into the ground and pinned him by his head. All without saying a word or twitching a single eyebrow.

"As you can see, your facilities are ill-equiped to handle this individual, it's best if we just take him now." Said officer Byakuya with his flowery smile. "Moryomaru, come." He instructed to his behemoth of a partner who picked up Ryukotsusei like a sack of potatoes and carried him under his armpit.

"You think it's safe to carry those two together?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he was putting on a clean shirt after being bandaged up. Kagome's eyes tracing the lines of his abs beneath the ligaments involuntarily.

"It's perfectly safe." Assured Byakuya. "The little bookworm is such a frightened little bird, he can't harm a fly so he'll ride in the front with me. Moryomaru will keep this one in check in the back. Does that sound satisfactory?"

"Hn." Grunted Sesshoumaru before trying to take a look at the book keeper locked inside the car. It was too far away and his appearance too dishevelled to really capture a clear picture.

Byakuya and Moryomaru took their captive away, Inuyasha was now knocked out from all the painkillers, Miroku (who had minor cuts and bruises) tried to hound his hero, captain Toga, for an autograph to no avail. Sango was frantically on the phone with a loud and stern male voice and Kagome approached Sesshoumaru.

"It's been a long day, everyone's tired. Get some rest, tomorrow you have some explanations to give." She tried to come across as angry and demanding, but she was mostly tired, confused and scared of what had just happened that day. No one could point a finger at her for that, it had been a crazy day.

"Sit." Said Sesshoumaru, his eyes locked on the patrol car speeding away. "It's going to be a long story."

The sun had already set yet the patrol car was still on the road. Ryukotsusei didn't bother trying to harm his old book keeper with Moryomaru right next to him, so he settled for verbally abusing everyone instead.

"Look at you now my little shit stain! All that talk about playing it safe, bribing people and look at where that got you? In _this_ car. With _me_. As soon as we get to jail, I am going to _RAPE_ your sissy little ass for even _attempting_ to pull the shit stunt that you did! And then I'm gonna bust out, and when I do I'm going to track Touga and…"

"Silence him." Said the book keeper from the front seat. Finally talking after hours of driving.

"God damn it book keeper, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt…" Suddenly Ryukotsusei's long winded speech was halted by a loud crash. Moryomaru's fist had just pushed his head through the backseat window, the old mob boss' head dangling outside in a semi-conscious state.

"Pull over." Instructed the wormy little book keeper, now in a cold imposing tone.

Byakuya stopped the car by the riverbank and everyone got off.

"Moryomaru, the trunk." Commanded the book keeper as he unlocked his own cuffs and removed his bulky glasses. "Byakuya, you know the drill."

"Of course, sir." Responded the girly officer with an accentuated bow.

"What… What the fuck is going on?" Asked Ryukotsusei as he tried to regain his composure.

Byakuya opened the car door and the old mob boss fell to the ground like a fat limp sausage roll, from his blurry vision he could tell Moryomaru had carried off two bulky blurs from the trunk of the car.

"You kids… You're Kouga's lackeys…" He said, blinking trying to focus his sights.

Moryomaru had finished placing Ginta and hakaku on the ground, both unconscious until Byakuya sprayed a foul aerosol on them, waking both of them up in a screaming daze. But before they could tell where they were, the book keeper shot them full of holes with Byakuya's service gun, their bodies collapsing lifeless on the blood-soaked ground.

"Damn boss." Said Byakuya. "That was cold blooded."

"Of course." Replied the book keeper. "I had to make it look like a struggle, now both of you, get into position."

And without a word, Moryomaru handed his own service gun to the book keeper and stood next to his partner.

"Just not the face boss." Asked Byakuya as one would ask for extra sprinkles on his ice cream. And without a word the book keeper shot them with Moryomaru's gun, just some scrapes on the arms and one stray bullet that found its way to Moryomaru's gut. Byakuya screamed in pain, but Moryomaru kept his cool.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Shouted Byakuya. "That hurt like a BITCH! God! How can you not say anything Moryomaru?" He asked. To which the mute Goliath merely looked at him with his usual blank expressionless face.

"What the fuck are you people?" Asked Ryukotsusei as he tried to stand up, he was fairly certain he had quite the concussion brewing after all those blows to the head. "Who the hell are you b_ook keeper_?!"

His small former assistant rearranged his posture, standing straight and no longer feigning the meek little hunch he had sported. He pulled back his hair revealing deep, cold crimson eyes. At that very moment Ryukotsusei felt a chill down his spine like he had never felt before. This was true murderous intent, sharper than any he had felt before, even from Touga.

"Book keeper…" He said. "Who the fuck are you?"

"For the millionth time, sir." Responded his former lackey, pointing Moryomaru's gun at him. "My name…

….Is Naraku."

And after a loud bang, Ryukotsusei's body fell lifeless on the floor, his blood pooling towards Ginta's and Hakkaku's.

**And this conclude's what I like to call "part I" of the series. Hopefuly I can start part II in less than a year or so... (^v^)'**


End file.
